Like Father like Son
by Clev
Summary: Take place after season 2. While Sherlock has been busy dismantling Moriarty web and keeping the fact that he is alive secret from all but his family and Molly. Meanwhile Molly Hooper the once mousy pathologist in the morgue at St. Barth's has her own secret to keep. Sherlock returns three years later to find things have changed. Part 1 of 3 done.
1. Late

Take place after season 2 and may included spoilers from season three. While Sherlock has been busy dismantling Moriarty web and keeping the fact that he is alive secret from all but his family and Molly. Meanwhile Molly Hooper the once mousy Specialist Registrar in the morgue at St. Bart's has he own secret to keep. Sherlock returns 3 years later to find thing have changed since he disappeared. Including the mysterious absence of his pathologists from Saint Bart's hospital.

His search for Molly will lead him half way across the world to the land of America new mysterious and new villains wait hiding their Evil clutches. It is there that a surprise and an adventure that even the greatest Sociopath in all of London could never have predicted awaits him.

I do not own Sherlock or any character associated with it I am simply borrowing. I also apologizes for the shortness of the chapter but they will get progressively longer once I get through the plot development of this story.

* * *

><p>1 months and 2 weeks since Sherlock fakes his death<p>

Late, late, late…. The calendar seemed to scream over and over again at Molly Hooper as she starred at the calendar and the black X that marked the dates between her last period. This had to be some mistake right, her fingers starting at the blank spaces between her two cycles for the third time. Only to end up with the same number as before. Releasing her hands from the calendar she sunk onto the floor and leant her back against the cupboard. Curling up into a ball with her legs bent and her head on her lap she began to cry.

Toby sensing his mistress distress paddled up to her, "meow" said Toby rubbing his nose against Molly's legs while her head lay against her knees.

"Oh Toby," spoke Molly lifting her head up to look at him, "what do I do?" What if I'm…?" Her voice held back afraid to speak the one word that would confirm what she was beginning to feel in her heart. While up on the wall the ever president calendar still echoed its silent mantra of late, late, late…


	2. Confirmation

Once again I do not own Sherlock or its characters I am simply borrowing for my own use. Included some self reflection on Molly's part.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Confirmation<p>

1 month and 3 week since Sherlock's death

It took Molly another week to convince herself to buy a test to see if she was pregnant as she dragged herself out of the two story flat that she lived in. Molly was thankful that she lived on the bottom floor so that her neighbors wouldn't question her coming back to the room with a bag from the pharmacy. Not that forcing herself to buy the clear blue sticks that sat in the bathroom as she waited for the kitchen timer to go off had been easy. Half way there she had nearly turned back out of fear and even then Molly spent most of the time waiting in line glancing over her shoulder afraid that someone she knew would see her purchases, three pregnancy tests. It wasn't that she was so much afraid of thought that she might be pregnant but rather what people would say if they found out. Is it Jim's? Would be the one question people would be most likely to ask. But, no it wasn't Jim's she knew that. After all she hadn't slept with Jim, not once, when they were dating. Of that Molly was very careful. Beep went the timer snapping Molly back into reality as she made her way to the bathroom and picked up each test one by one and one by one they all bared the same symbol a blue plus sign.

It was real Molly looked at the test she was carrying a child and not just any child of that she was certain. For only one man could be the father of the child she now carried, Sherlock Holmes who had confessed his feelings to her, and who had made love to her before he left to dispose of Moriarty's web. She could still remember the words he said to her after she had asked "What do you need?" With conviction and all the love she had held and still held for him all the years she had known him.

His answer had been simple "You, I need you Molly Hooper."


	3. Realizations

At first I couldn't decided whether to call this chapter Jealousy or Realizations I finally decided on the latter for the title of this chapter. I also did think about making this chapter longer but I decided here was a good place to stop. As for this chapter Sherlock is basically looking back on his new found feelings for Molly and I do apologize if he seems out of character at all. Once again I do not own the right's to Sherlock and probably never will. Finally I want to thank are the people who review at 559 views for the first two chapter alone in just two days that is the most views I have ever received for a story of mine. Lets just say it has inspired me to post a third chapter already and work on this story in my spare time even though I do have other ones in the works. Such as my personal favorite Double Edge.

* * *

><p>2 hours before Sherlock faked his death<p>

Chapter 3: Realizations

Sherlock stood in-front of a mirror going over the plan that he and Molly had concocted in his head. Hoping that it would work. No not hopping he decided it had to work it would, for the sake of John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Molly, yes even Molly who even though her life wasn't in danger, it had to work.

"You" it still hung their fresh in his thought that one word even now as he waited for the call that would give the okay to the greatest act that he had ever pull in the history of his years as a Consulting Detective. "You" that had been his answer when Sherlock was at the end of his ropes as fear set in at the thought that he was going to die so that his friends could live. He didn't want to die there were so many things to accomplish, new cases to solve, and then there was Molly Hooper. Who with her kind words and her loving heart thought that she didn't count. Those words had thrown him for a loop. Didn't count, couldn't she see that she did count that she did matter, heck she mattered more than anything why couldn't she see that. Right, its cause of you, Sherlock, it's your fault you're the one whose done this to her. You're the one who's shattered any hopes of her having a real relationship, and why? That was a question he had struggled over as he searched his mind place desperate for the answer.

It was over a month before he came up with a possible answer that it was all because you're worried about losing the only pathologist that will agree to work with you, let alone tolerate your all too sometimes cruel observations at least that's what he tried to tell himself at first. But, that wasn't the real reason no it was something else entirely he had finally come to realize about himself when it came to his pathologist. His pathologist when had he starting seeing Molly as his. Was it after the disastrous Christmas party or maybe without him realizing it, it was before that. Either way it wasn't Sherlock's desire to have access to the lab whenever he wanted that had cause him to give an astute observation about Molly's latest boyfriend, Jim from IT, who turned out to be none other than his greatest adversary. No it was something else, a feeling that he had never experienced before and didn't even think he was capable until now, jealousy.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review and if you have any ideas or suggestion for things that could happen in this story feel free to send them way who knows I might just use them. Any the next chapter will probably be longer as it heavily focus on the flashback of Sherlock and Molly expressing and talking about their feelings for one another.<p> 


	4. Confession

Since I wasn't feeling well and had darn cramps I wasn't really up to spending the rest of my evening researching information for one of my college classes. So instead I decided to finish this chapter for your and as promised the fourth chapter to my story it is slightly longer . Although after this one it will probably return to the shorter length for now. But, then again who knows. As to the rights of Sherlock they are not mine I just own this story such as it is. Once again thank you for the favorites, views, and I would also like to give a special thanks to Rocking the Redhead and Mr. Invincible for their reviews. Well enough rambling and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Confession <strong>

2 week after Sherlock faked his death

It was the last night in which Sherlock was going to be staying with Molly. The large purple bruises and the several scars that had come from taking a 3 story plunge off a roof and into the air mattress that had been situated above was all but healed to a dull brown. The effects of the drugs that had been ejected into his system to give him a death like appearance had also warn off returning him to his far from normal self. The wounds on the other hand that occurred from the incident of literally having to shatter his friend heart in two were still there and would take time to heal.

Sherlock sat at Molly's kitchen table with her and a cup of black coffee with two sugars curled beneath his fingers as the sound of silence dragged on. Dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and leather hoodie, with his dark brown hair cut and dyed ginger. Sherlock looked quite different then his usually appearance even more normal, Molly would say.

"How's John?" he asked, trying to come up with some form of conversation that would break the dull atmosphere in the room. Allowing him to gradually ease into explaining his new found feelings to the women who occupied the seat across from him, her fingers curled around her own cup of coffee, white no sugar. Molly Hooper, who right after faking an autopsy for him had welcomed him into her home, had protected, held him when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night do to the nightmare where the plan failed, and allowed him her bed. Well it was actually more like he had forced her to give him her bed, on account of his injuries, which was probably not the best idea for his part. He could just imagine John reprimanding him, 'that the way to a girl's heart, was not through forcing her to sleep on the couch.'

"He misses you a lot," Molly answered from where she was sitting. "It hasn't been easy for him, Mrs. Hudson or Lestrade. Not even Anderson is taking your death very lightly; apparently he's convinced you're still alive. Has some theory that you used a bungee cord to fake your death, replaced yourself with a body double and then kissed me before leaving the building alive to go after Moriarty's men. A little preposterous wouldn't you say," finished Molly as she chuckled lightly.

Sherlock took a sip of his coffee for courage.

"I'm sorry. Right, I shouldn't be making jokes. I now, I'm sorry," said Molly her cheeks a bright red as she looked away from Sherlock.

"Actually it's not," said Sherlock. "That far off, I mean the bungee cord is ridicules, I'd never use something so easy for a person especially John to see. But the kissing's not."

"What?" Molly nearly fell out her chair her cheeks turning even a darker red. Did she here Sherlock correctly did he actually say what she thought he said. Sherlock wasn't sentimental, she knew that right. But, then why had he just confirmed that he actually wanted to kiss her.

"Right probably not the best way to start this off. What, I mean is that recently I have started having feelings for someone that is a very close me," answered Sherlock.

"I thought you weren't interested in sentiments," her voice tinged with worry that maybe the person he wanted to kiss wasn't her after all. After all he had just said it was someone very close to him and who was closer to Sherlock then John.

"I'm not at least I thought I wasn't. However renascent endeavors and after spending some time searching through mind place have started to make me feel otherwise, that I may have feelings as it were, for someone."

There it was that word again someone. Someone meant it could be any one. However, in Sherlock's close circle of friends it had to be John. This was why her voice cracked as she asked Sherlock, "oh is it John, cause if it is well that's great, I mean I'm happy for you."

"John good heavens, why would you even think such a thing Molly!?" asked Sherlock as he looked at her watching a few small tears fall from her eyes and into her almost empty mug. "Oh right. Molly, my dear sweet Molly," spoke Sherlock reaching his hands across the table to wipe her tears with his thumb. "It's not John, it's you Molly," placing his fingers round the rim of his cup once more.

"What?" Molly gasped Sherlock had feelings for her this was some trick right.

"I know you probably find this hard to believe with the way I've treated you and you have every right to Molly. After all, originally I didn't believe it myself either. At first I thought it was just because I needed your help in solving my cases and that the reason I kept ruining your relationships was because I didn't want that to change. But, the more I thought about it the more I realized that wasn't the case. I don't know if it was after that disastrous Christmas party last year or before that, but I began thinking of you as my pathologist. So when I saw you with your newest boyfriend Jim for IT, who turned out to be my greatest adversary, Moriarty. The reason I expressed my concern for him and what I know believe any other members of the opposite sex that you choose to establish a relationship with before that was because I was jealous. And that I may…"

Sherlock hadn't been able to get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth before Molly leaned over the table and grabbing the hood of his jack slamming her lips against his. It was a few minutes later that two of them ended up in Molly's room, where beneath the tumble of sheet's and kissing he was no longer a Virgin. While outside a neatly placed do not disturb sign and a locked door prevented the on wanted intrusion of one house cat. While two coffee mugs one black and one white lay forgotten on the kitchen table.

1 months and 2 weeks since Sherlock's death

Even know Sherlock could remember the feeling of Molly's lips against his own as he stood alone along the roof of a building. Looking down on the busy streets of Tokyo where the first in a long line of Moriarty's web lay ready to dismantle. He fingered the item in his hands a small golden bow, before placing a small kiss to it for courage, and descending the building to become just one more figure among the sea of thousands walking down the busy streets.

* * *

><p>P.S. don't forget to reply and if any one has any pregnancy stories or experiences they would love to share. That would be great since I have no experience in the matter myself. Also their are a few nodes to latter episodes, jokes, and an Easter egg in this one lets see if you can figure them all out.<p> 


	5. Appointment

Well here it is the next chapter I now I said it would be short but sometimes your muse has other plans. I also don't own Sherlock and probably never will. So I'll just have to settle for ownership of his offspring instead. Also I have a pole that I would like my readers to vote on my profile as I do have a perplexing issue concerning one of my mysteries that I have in mind for this story. While I don't have all the detail completely figured out I do have the murder, and a victim in mind its just I'm puzzled as to whether to make the intended person the victim or someone else.

**Chapter 5: Appointment **

1 months and 3 weeks and 2 days

Soon after finishing with the results of her pregnancy test Molly had immediately called the doctor and booked an appointment. Even if the home test results were positive she wanted to make absolutely sure, as they weren't always accurate and to check that everything else was okay with the baby.

Now 2 days later after getting a qualitative hCG blood test and quantitative blood test done, Molly sat waiting for what felt like hours in the receptionist office for her name to be called. Her hands drummed nervously along her lap, as she just sat there in a bright red chair with a back that was not comfortable. While all around her a sea of women, all with swollen bellies of various sizes and their husbands stood patently awaiting their turn to see the doctor. This of course did not help Molly's nerves at all. Sitting there all alone made her feel like they were all staring at her. Why shouldn't they? Molly was after all the white elephant in the room, with no man doting over her and trying to calm her fears.

God she thought looking at the clock on the far wall that chimed 12 straight bongs so as to signal that it was lunch time, if there was ever a time she needed Sherlock it was now. But, she had no way off contacting him and until Sherlock dismantled Moriarty's web Molly was on her own. She had no one both her parents were dead God rest their souls. Her mother she didn't remember that much she was 5 and her name was Abigail. But, she remembered she was kind and loving, with a smile that could bright up even the dreariest of days. But, as cheerful of a person was Abigail Hooper, she was also very fragile and week. After Molly, had been born the doctors had told her that any more pregnancies could be risky. It was during her third pregnancy that there were complications in the delivery room and in the end they had lost the baby and her mother. While her father as she had told Sherlock had died from cancer while she was in her third years of Study's at uni. As for siblings, the only one she did have had been her older brother Jacob. However, when Molly was 13 years old Jacob was killed by a drunk driver while driving him and his date home from the junior prom. As for aunts and uncles her father had been an only child while her mother's older brother Stephen Thrasher had been disowned by the family when he was 17 on account of a disagreement with her grandfather, and hadn't been heard from since.

"Miss Hooper, the Doctor will see you now" the nurse called drawing Molly's attention to where a woman stood at the opened door leading into the office, with clipboard in hand.

"Ah, yes thank you," said Molly rising from her chair to make her way through the door.

"First door on the left," said the nurse pointing down the hall before looking back at her clipboard.

Molly briskly walked down the hall way in the direction the nurse had pointed and entered a room. Sitting at the desk was a tall elderly woman that was around her height with dark brown hair of medium length and warm brown eyes sitting at a desk. "Welcome, you must be Miss Margaret Hooper. Is this your first time?" the doctor turned to Molly a clipboard on her lap and a pen in her left hand.

"Yes, my regular doctor, Dr. Livingston recommended I should make an appointment with you. Any way can you really tell this is my first time? I'm sorry, I must look like a mess."

"Hey don't sweat it everyone gets nervous during their first visit. Why don't you have a seat on up here and will get things taken care of."

Molly sat down on the doctor's table, the paper making a slight ruffling sound as she did so.

"Alright first things first Molly can you answer some questions for me. How long has it been since your last period?"

"42 days," Molly answered ringing her hands together. As she looked at the doctor write down her answer, on her note pad.

"And during that time any change in moods or anything?" the doctor asked Molly.

"None so far except I have been a little tired, is that normal?" Molly looked at the doctor with worry. She had heard stories about being pregnant from some of her girlfriends and always assumed she would feel sick to her stomach, but so far she had felt perfectly fine, aside from being late with her period that is.

"It's perfectly fine Molly, sometimes the symptoms don't start showing themselves until latter. Every baby is different and I'm sure yours will be no exception. Now as for the results of your test they were positive. Would you like to know how far along you are?" the doctor asked Molly putting down the pad of paper she was holding and getting up from her seat.

"Yes please," replied Molly.

Taking out some ultrasound gel the doctor asked Molly to lift up her shirt to which she obliged.

"This may be kind of cold," the doctor told her as she rubbed the jelly like substance onto her back.

The gel felt cool to the touch and Molly watched as the doctor laid the devise on top of her belly. "Alright, let us see what we have here flipping on the switch. Oh I there we are little one," she smiled on finding the embryo, "would you like to see your child, mam?

Molly nodded.

The women smiled turning the screen of the monitor so that it faced Molly. Tears on seeing her child for the first time fell from her eyes on seeing the image displayed on the monitor. Although, the child had just started to form Molly was already feeling the effect that all mothers who love their children feel. That it was her duty to protect and care for another human being. Just as Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper truly loved each other above all others. Then it was only fitting that his child could be the only thing that could stand to measure up to that love that their parents felt for one another. "That's my baby?" Molly said looking at the screen with complete joy at the life she had helped to create.

"That's your baby," the nurse smiled. "Now according to your test ultrasound Miss Hooper you are 4 about weeks pregnant. This means I would put your due date at around September 18th 2012. As for the gender it's way too early to tell and I'll need you back here in about 8 weeks for your next appointment. Now do you have any question?" Removing the monitor from Molly's belly and turning off the ultrasound, so that she could slide her shirt back over her belly.

Molly fired off several questions to which the doctor happily answered before scheduling her next appointment in 8 weeks. Finally, after giving her a copy of her emergency contact should she need her, Molly was sent on her way.

As she left the office and headed back to her apartment Molly was left with the knowledge that whatever crises may come she would be there for her child, she would be strong until Sherlock's return she told herself. For then it would be three of them mother, father, and baby.

* * *

><p>Well this is it for now and don't forget to vote and review.<p> 


	6. Mood

**To my fellow fanfiction readers, writer, and to those who are checking out this story just for the heck of it. I want to say sorry it took so long but this chapter was hard to write. The main reason being since I have no experience in the pregnant department. I do know about all the mood changes and the different development stages thanks to my Human Development Class that I took for my major a couple of semesters ago. So I basically tried to image what would tick Molly of the most other then Sherlock who is out of the picture at the moment. An bam it hit me an incompetent intern at her work. Which is actually kind of funny seeing as I am intern this semester though I am no way that bad. The next chapter should take less time hopefully but I can't promise anything as I do have a life outside of my writing which includes, friends, family, college courses, and my internship so to speak. Well that enough rambling. Oh and if only I owned Sherlock which I don't that belongs to Doyle, Moffat, and Gates. But, at least I can settle for the next best thing.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Mood <span>**

1 months and 4 weeks since Sherlock faked his death and 5 weeks pregnant

It said that one of the joys of being pregnant is feeling your child kick for the first time. Molly was only in her first trimester, so no such event would be taking place, not for a while at least. Instead, her body was experiencing the negative sides of being pregnant, mood changes. The moment when one's temperament change and in extreme cases can do a complete 180. So that the women's respective spouse doesn't even recognize the women he has been married to for a few moments of his life. But, since the daddy of her child was busy making the world believe that he was dead, while trying to dismantle a criminal web. Molly's friends were forced to endure her current behavior which at this particular moment was less than pleasant. Molly had gone from being a Mousy pathologist who was willing to please any one, to a wolf. It was safe to say her supervisor Michael the very man who had been a friend of Sherlock's at Uni and first introduced not only John but her to Sherlock noticed this change in her behavior, during the late hours on a Monday afternoon.

However, in order to understand Molly's current emotions one must go back to 6:00am that morning when Molly awoke after having spending a most of the night in the bathroom puking her guts out. But, none the less she awoke bright and early at 6:00am so as to get to Saint Bart's for her shift at 8:00am. The first thing of course that caused the current change in Molly was the last minute call that an intern would be showing up today and asking Molly to show them about. The last minute call and just before work should have been a red flag, but naturally being the good person that she was called her work back to say she would be glad to.

At 7: 20am Molly after feeding her cat Toby left the flat with her hair in a ponytail, her teeth brushed, and dressed in a red blouse, black pencil skirt, stocking, and flats. Per Sherlock of course as one of the first things he set about doing back when was hiding out with Molly was to go through her clothing and separate them into two piles. One were those clothing that he deemed acceptable or brought out her inner beauty while the rest, for which their ending up being a far larger pile of these clothes, were those in which he said and she could very well quote him on this. "Molly good gracious not only is most of your wardrobe childless, deserved to be burned, and the most unsightly clothing I ever seen to come out of England's fashion industry, that no man or women should be caught dead in. But if you really intent to looking like a little kid I can dare say you're succeeding. No Molly," he told her "these will never do, which is why I want you to contact Mycroft right now and tell him for the sake of your modesty and at the behest of your temporally living partner Athena is to take you shopping." This was how Molly had ended with the outfit she was now currently wearing, a choice that Athena said brought out the naturally highlights in her hair. Not, to mention Molly did have to admit she looked good in it.

At 7: 45am Molly arrived at Saint Bart. Climbing out of the cab she paid the driver, and with a thank you entered the building heading down the stairs to change into her white lab coat.

At 7:50am after making herself a cup of Peppermint tea she headed down to her work space to grab her files and wait for the intern.

At 8:15am Molly checked in with the receptionist who had yet to see the intern come in, didn't know when she would be showing up, or where she was.

At 10:00am Molly after finishing 3 autopsies of two women and a man who had been killed in a car accident lifted up her head to see the girl entering, her hair and clothes in disarray.

"Hey well I'm here so let's like get this show on the road. What you want to show me darling?"

At 10:30am Molly spent the next half hour giving the girl a tour of the facility and at the end of it turned around to ask her if she had any question, only to see the girl had just put her cellphone away. "I'm sorry what did you say?" The girl asked.

"Do you have any questions Molly repeated?"

"Um could you maybe show me the facility again I wasn't really listening? I kind of toned it out after the next half hour. But maybe that guy could give me a tour?" Giving a wink and wave at one of the male staff members.

"Absolutely not," Molly replied even though Molly so wanted to say so much more to this incompatible girl.

From 10:35am- 2:00pm everything that could possibly go wrong did. One, the girl knocked several test tubes off the table one would have been understandable and considered an accident. But by the thirteenth Molly felt the girl was pushing it. Two, every time Molly asked for a tool as the girl was observing her work it was never the right one so as a result she ended up pointing them out to her. Three, instead of taking notes out of the corner of her eyes Molly could see her flirty with the other staff member who was on duty. All of this added up to a very angry Molly.

2:15pm Molly began cleaning up for the end of her shift. "So well that was fun," the girl spoke getting of her stool as Molly threw away her last pair of gloves. "When do you want me to come back because tomorrow would be…?

"Never!"

"What?"

"You heard me I said never!" Molly shouted, "you are incompetent insolent little girl who wouldn't no knife from a spoon even if it bit you in the face! Your are a flirt who gives the very definition of women a bad name, and if you think this is a place for you to do window shopping so you can find yourself a boyfriend well then you have come to the wrong place sister! So back up your bags take your useless brain with you, and march your slutty self out of those doors right this instant!" My rant finished as I saw several faces with their jaws dropped including Mike who had just walked into the room turn my way. An all I could hear myself saying was well done Molly you've gone and pulled a Sherlock.

"Well I never!" The girl spoke her voice appalled at Molly's words. "I don't have to stand for this from a bitch and a freak like you! Who wants to work with dead bodies any way I'm only here cause of the guys and cause my Daddy said I had to get an internship! But, no cute boy is worth working with a freak like you, so good day!" the girl responded kicking the chair over in a huff and walking on the door tripping on one of her high heels as she did. "You should really have your worker's heads examined and think about the people you higher," she told Mike walking past him and out the door, but, not before giving Molly the finger.

Molly at 2: 20pm ran into the bathroom and puked.

It 2:30pm by the time Mike sent her home after a brief talk, and the permission to take 2 weeks leave from work.

Molly entered her felt at 3:00pm whereby she properly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, after all she had did have blasted headache to recover from.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Cravings and then I will eventually be featuring some John if not in the chapter after that, but soon.<strong>

**Please review and in the future I will be needing prompts as for story line sake I have decided to set this fic as it were into three parts. The first part one will contain the time in which Molly is pregnant. Part 2 will focus on my OC and Molly and Sherlock's kid but I don't want to spoil anything so I won't be giving his name away yet. Finally, part three is were the actually plot of this story will start to form and take place. Well that's it for now until the next chapter is posted.**


	7. Cravings

**Well finally here it is chapter seven for my Sherlock fanfiction sorry it took so long but I was finishing up school, being distracted by other things on my computer, battling a cold which I got rid of but now seems to have returned with a vengeance at least the snotty nose part any way, and not so much the coughing and I was trying to figure out how I wanted to introduce Mary Morstan to the story and whether to vear of from cannon with her background, go totally cannon or settle for a mix of both. After some deliberation I decided to do both. So enjoy. Also to make it easier to keep track of the time that's passed I've decided to put it in the format of weeks to make things easier which means I will be going back to edit date wise how long its been since Sherlock's death and where Molly is in her pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from this and do not own Sherlock**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Cravings <strong>

10 weeks since Sherlock fake his death and 7 weeks pregnant

A light breeze whipped about Molly as she opened the door to the large airport, blowing the color of the overcoat that she wore back and forth.

Nearby a couple with a young child was hurrying towards the nearest bag check line. The sound of hurry up coming from the father as his wife dragged their infant along.

Grabbing an empty seat Molly waited and watched as different flights flashed on and off the board and the loud speaker periodically went on each time a plane was being border, arriving, or delayed.

It wasn't long before the deep voice of speaker said, "Now arriving from Bridgetown, Barbados, at 10:30 am to London, England flight 16." Molly looked up from her seat her eyes keeping an eye out for the person she was looking for.

"Molly!" Mary Morstan shouted exiting the plan, and catching sight of her best friend beneath the pair of glasses that she wore as she left the planes entryway with her carryon bag in hand. Running up to Molly the two girls embraced each other in a hug. "It's so good to see you Molly; I've missed you so much."

"I know I just can believe your actually moving here and working in the same building no less," letting go of her friend as the two ladies moved down towards the exit, past the throng of people moving about, and thankful that there were no more bags to get as a delivery truck would be taking care of that on a separate flight.

It had been so long Molly recalled since she had last seen her best friend from her days at Uni Mary Morstan. A smart as a whip, dirty blond haired girl, which had been Molly's roommate and who she had befriended over her years earning her degree as a pathologist. Mary had been there when her father died and during the years after the girls had used emails, phone calls, and letters as it was the easiest way for the two girls to stay in touch.

Only rarely had Molly been able to take the 9 hour flight that it required to get from London, England to Bridgetown, Barbados. However, less than a week ago Mary had called her with the news that she was moving to London due to a promotion in her job as a nurse and the place where she would be working was none other than the Children section of St. Bart's Hospital. Naturally Molly was ecstatic about this, and demanded it was a cause worthy of celebrating.

Leaving the plane terminal behind the two girls entered a small café, and took a seat. After putting in their orders for their drinks Molly browsed over her menu trying to figure out what she wanted most of all to eat.

"What can I get you girls the friendly waitress asked?" I'll take a cheeseburger Mary replied before handing over her menu.

"And for you mam," the girl turned facing Molly.

"Let's see I'll have the roosted sweet potato and feta salad with French dressing, the sweet potato and chili soup, and the herring potato sandwich with mayo and relish. Oh and can you please ask the chef to put extra relish and potato's on." Molly politely told the girl.

"Extra potato's and relish got it," the waitress said as she wrote down the order and headed for the back, taking their menus with her.

"Alright what was that about?" Mary asked, as they left the cab Mary counting out the change they would need and handing it over to the driver before she followed her friend up the stoops to her apartment where she would be spending the week until the rest of her luggage in from overseas and the house was fully furnished.

"What was what?" Molly asked as she opened she rammed the keys into the door and muttering under her breath when the lock seemed to be giving her more trouble than usual.

"What was what she says, really Molly? You ordered way more food that one would usually eat for lunch not to mention it all had potato's and herring."

"Well I like potatoes." Molly finally succeeded getting the key in the lock and opening the door.

"Don't we all but people don't usually develop cravings to get them in everything or spend half an hour puking in a bathroom afterwards unless they have the flue which you clearly do not. Beside you also hate herring Molly," said Mary setting her bag down on the coach as Molly closed the door behind her. "So whose is it and when's it due?"

"Mary I don't know what you're talking about and who says I hate herrings." Molly answered as she took out two quarts of chocolate fudge ice cream from the fridge and grabbed two spoons.

"You did in one of your letters to me and come on Molly I work in the children section for crying out loud I know what a pregnant woman looks like, much less acts like and you girl are definitely knocked. So which one of your excess was it Jim from IT who turned out to be psychotic murder whose real name is Moriarty or some other guy?" Mary looked at Molly quizzically while she took a seat on the couch beside her bag.

"Neither," Molly replied taking a seat beside her friend and handing over one of the two spoons and the other quart of ice cream to her friend before digging into and taking that first delicious and best scoop right of the top of the ice cream container.

"Wait where you assaulted in any way?" Mary asked graciously taking the tub of ice cream that was offered while trying to hold in her worry.

"Good heavens no, it was nothing like that" Molly waved her arms back and forth with spoon in hand accidently flinging a dollop of chocolate over her friends cheek, which Mary simply whipped away as Molly continued along with her present train of speech concerning the father of her unborn child. "I never had sex with Jim or any of the other guys at least not since Bradly from Uni. It was well Sherlock."

"Oh my gosh a dead guy knocked you up!" Mary's looked at Molly with shock as she dropped her spoon on its way into the crevices of her mouth. "And not just any dead guy, but Sherlock Holmes, that bloody detective you're always fantasizing about. Did he know Molly before he kicked the bucket and all that you're carrying his future offspring around in your stomach?"

"I never got the chance, and you're not to tell anyone about it Mary ever!"

"Don't worry Molls my lips are sealed wouldn't want to put you and it at any risk. Although with both Sherlock and you as his or her parents I'd worry more about the fanclub that's going to come after them, because your child is going to be gorgeous."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments, concerns, suggestions, questions, prompts, and constructive criticism not flames or hate mail in the comment box below. Up next in Like Father Like Son: Liar <strong>


	8. Liar

**Do to the long wait between chapter 6 and 7 I have decided to upload a second chapter which as promised features a little bit of John. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sherlock only this story**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Liar<span>**

**11 weeks since Sherlock faked his death & 8 weeks pregnant**

Molly had never like keeping secrets they were so hard to hold on to, and they always left her with an ill feeling in her gut. But, know every day she was fighting to hold onto not just one, but now two of the biggest secrets she had ever had to keep. One that Sherlock wasn't dead and the second one she was reminded of, as she felt her flat stomach, where she a new life was slowing growing inside and it was only a matter of time before she began to show. Her second secret being that she was carrying the child, of that not dead detective.

For some reason she couldn't helped but be reminded of that silly childhood chant. How did it go again, right 'liar, liar pants on fire.' Well that's what she was a liar.

Never mind that the telly and newspapers of London had added to the guilt by slamming across its front page in big red print several weeks ago the following headline: Ex Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes Kills Himself After Being Exposed as Fraud, accompanied by a picture of said detective lying motionless on the ground the redness of his blood pooling around his head. Needless to say the following article had caused Molly to break down and lock herself in her bedroom. It was only Sherlock who had been able to draw her out where he had held her as she cried, well it was more like she had clung to him refusing to let go.

But this lying she hated it. Only it's what Sherlock asked you to, what you promised him to keep them safe that is why you can't tell them he's alive, not just because of them but because of the child.

That's what it came down to she told herself the week after she found out she was pregnant it's all for the child, when the guilt would eat away at her. It's all for your child. Until eventually she was able to just wipe it away and forget about it after all it was unhealthy and stress would only pose a risk to the child she carried. Know instead she needed to be there for those who were hurt most of all by Sherlock's death especially John.

And so it was that the next time she saw John and she asked "How are you are you alright, I mean how have you been since you now his death?" She

"Honestly Molly I don't know? What about you I know you were sweet on him, everyone did except for that blasted bugger." John slammed his fist into the table he was drinking coffee at. "I'm sorry Molly? Here I am going on and on when you probably miss him just as much."

"It's alright he's your best friend I get it how it feels to lose someone close to you. To feel all alone in the world , it's how I felt after I lost my dad, and the only person I had comfort me was my friend Mary." She tried to be as open about herself as possible with him after all heavens knows they both needed a friend. "So what I'm trying to say is that even if he's gone you still have me, you can always talk to me, John, any time you need to just give me a ring alright."

"Alright," he nodded as he gave her a hug before leaving as he said "Molly thanks I'm glad you're my friend."

* * *

><p>It was in the next coming years that Molly and John would be even more thankfully for the bond of friendship they had formed after all its was that friendship that had allowed Molly to move past the secrets she was keeping from him when a week later her two friends one from the past and one from the present walked into each other's lives and were touched by cupids bow. This made all the secrets worth it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, anonymous or otherwise, and leave your comments, concerns, suggestions or prompts, questions, and constructive criticism., but no flames or hate mail. In the comment box below. This is Clev signing out until the next chapter of Like Father Like Son. Which is effectively titled Package. <strong>


	9. Package

**Well fathers day is just around the corner and seeing as I will be out of town visiting my siblings up in Washington this Sunday I decided to upload this chapter as a gift even though it has absolutely nothing to do with fathers day. Also my birthday's this tuesday June 17, which means absolutely nothing then a change in age as I've begun to realize the older you get the less you feel like things have really changed from year to year. Well that's just my opinion any way. Well enough rambling from me its onto the disclaimer and then the chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock only this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Package<strong>

**13 Weeks since Sherlock faked his death and 10 weeks pregnant**

It was there hidden among the letters wrapped up simple ordinary brown paper. The small package its ends closed together by scotch tape, and even smaller letters marking the face. There was no address to indicate who had sent it or where it was to be delivered. Just the simple words From: the git, To: the one who counted written in jagged black ink as if the owner of the handwriting had done so in a hurry.

Even without an address, Molly had a firm idea of who the package was from. She recognized the handwriting, and if that wasn't a clear enough of an indication, as to had sent it, the to and from labels certainly were. The package was from Sherlock, after all only he aside from her family had ever told her she counted, while the git was a strong indicator of what people, meaning John, would call him whenever he did something not good. It was also a safer alias should the package fall into the wrong hands, anyone else besides Molly, would think nothing of it, but to her it said everything. It told her that he was alright, that he was alive, and mostly it gave her hope for his return.

The question remained who had sent it, she didn't think Sherlock would risk being discovered to send her this, and an ordinary postal service wouldn't deliver mail that was unmarked. No, if anyone had left it for on Sherlock's orders, it was probably Sherlock's brother Mycroft. She wouldn't put it passed him considering he had bugged her house more than a few weeks ago, when Sherlock was staying with her.

Sherlock of course had properly found and removed all of them within a day. After which he told Mycroft to his face, that for the foreseeable future, he was to mind his own business, and leave his and Molly's alone.

Molly fingered the ends of the brown paper as she tried to decide whether or not she should tear the wrapping off, to find out what item it held within its prison of glue and dried tree. In the end, Molly went into her room and opened her closet reaching well into the back she pulled out an ordinary shoe box, which was empty except for one item Sherlock's purple shirt. Into the shoe box she gently placed the package to add to her collection of things from Sherlock, before closing the shoe box's lid and the closet door, as she decided that whatever the package contained would remain the way it was for now a mystery, to be uncovered at a later date. After all, she had more important things to worry about and enough secrets to keep. She certainly didn't need any more, what with a fake death and a child on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave your comments, concerns, suggestions, questions, prompts, and constructive criticism not flames or hate mail in the comment box below. <strong>

**Also I would love to hear people's guesses as to what they think the item is inside the package that Sherlock sent Molly the answer to which will be revealed later down the road?**

**The word Git is of british slang and means a foolish or contemptible person**


	10. Close Call

**Finally chapter ten is done and all I can say is that it was a doozy to write. I wrote up the beginning part of the chapter only to stop because I couldn't think of what Mycroft should say next, so I extended the beginning by adding another scene before Sherlock's brother shows up and then I still got stuck because of trying to figure out how to have him correctly play of Sherlock. For some reason writing Sherlock and Molly are proving to be the two easiest canon character's to write so far. Well enough of my rambling.**

**Bullocks: a falsehood or series of lies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock and make zero profit from this**

* * *

><p><strong>14 weeks since Sherlock faked his death and 11 weeks pregnant<strong>

**Chapter 10: Close Call **

Git…stupid… and naturally the word idiot were just a few of the words that rang through Sherlock's subconscious mind as he lay with his back against the alleyway that his lanky body currently occupied. The large green dumpster that he was leaning against was the only thing that provided his long limbs even with his legs tucked into his chest as they were, from the eyes of the occasionally pedestrian that walked past the alley's entrance. Rushed intakes of breath came from his lungs as he peered out through the crack behind the dumpster, checking for the figures who just minutes before had been hot on his tail after firing a shot into his… well, he wasn't really sure where.

He had been too preoccupied as it were with trying to escape with his life intact after his attempt at hunting down Moriarty's second in command had gone horribly wrong. For just as surely Moriarty had been the brains of his outfit then Sebastian Moran or the Hound as he was more properly known, was the Braun. He was commanding, intelligent, and as Sherlock had clearly underestimated based on the intense pain coursing through his body, quite handy with a gun.

There were three shots Sherlock noticed taking stock of himself one in his left shoulder and the other in leg. And the third he wasn't really sure were? But, damn did it hurt as he heard the sound of his brother's secretary answering the phone that he had just finished dialing, for emergency purposes.

"Hello," she said.

He wasn't sure what his response was, but he was pretty sure it was something along the line of "I've been shot." But, then again he couldn't be sure as he wasn't sure which of the two phones he was speaking into or when the ground and the sky suddenly switched their position. All he knew was that he'd never get to see Molly wearing the item he'd given her in exchange for the gold bow that had gone with the dress she wore at last year's Christmas party if he was dead.

* * *

><p>"Git, idiot…" The words that had been only in his mind before were now very real as Sherlock awoke to the shouting of his older brothers, Mycroft ranting about the room. He could also hear the voice of the doctor speaking as he tried to coax his brother down from whatever fit of rage he had gotten himself into. As Sherlock's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room in which he found himself he could see fresh specks of blood dotting the doctor's once clean white coat. His blood, if the bucket on the floor in which lay several metal crowns their ends tinged red among the white squares of discarded cloth and the stitching in his leg, shoulder, and his chest were anything to go by.<p>

Mycroft slumped steadily into one of the chairs that the room provided, his cane following suit as he ran his hands over his face with an agitated sigh.

"Well hello to you too," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock what were you thinking?"

That was indeed the question, what had he been thinking when he allowed himself to get hit with not one, but three bullets he could have had otherwise avoided. "Don't know, I got bored or waiting around for you to give the okay."

"Got bored of waiting around, don't know. Why that's bloody bollock's Sherlock, instead of waiting for my signal you ran into gun match and for what some random figure of the street."

"Okay I thought it was someone I knew, so I made a mistake, I slipped up. There are you happy now!" Sherlock grunted as he turned his body over so that his back was facing his brother.

Mycroft huffed as he stood up. "Look I have done what you asked delivered that package for you but, what I will not..." He paused for a moment to consider his next choice of words before he spoke and made his way over to the open door grasping the edge of the handle in his hands. "I already buried one brother Sherlock; I will not do so again." With that he slammed the door behind him after telling Sherlock to get some rest.

That's what it always came down to the third Holmes brother and why Sherlock decided for now he would stuff the memory of the person he cared most about into the corners of his mind place. These memories and the feelings he would only open once he again graced the halls of 221B. After all, it wouldn't do either of them any good for Mycroft or his enemies to figure out that the person he thought he had seen was one Miss Molly Hooper.

* * *

><p><strong>Its not too late to submit guesses for what is in the package Sherlock gave Molly also I will be having a contest for who can correctly guess the item that is in the package. One guess per account is allowed and the winner will get to choose of one of the adoptable Furbat's which I am going to post on my deviantart account tomorrow. For which the account name is ClevLanders. <strong>

**I am also having a contest for who can correctly guess the name of Sherlock and Molly's bundle of joy as I already have a name in mind. However, the winner will have the honor of naming my character's first pet who is as of now a currently yet to be named duck. **

**To start you off here is a clue about my character's first name: All of the letters can be found throughout his father's first two names. (To make it fair only one guess is allowed per clue).**


	11. Missing

**Happy fourth of July to all my fellow Americans here in the USA. Happy friday to everyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock and make no profit from this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Missing<strong>

**15 weeks since Sherlock faked his death and 12 weeks pregnant**

"No… where is it?" Molly was practically in a tizzy after having spent nearly the whole afternoon searching for the golden bow that she had brought a year ago to go with the mistake of Christmas dress she had purchased along with it. The dress which was long gone had instead been replaced by another black and gold one that was more form fitting to Molly's petite build. But, the bow she had kept.

The only problem was she couldn't find it after hours of searching, okay maybe it was really only a few minutes, but it sure felt like more time had been spent searching for the dam thing.

After coming home from an elegant dress boutique with Mary who had helped her pick out the dress, shoes, and some light peach lipstick, to all but complete the outfit for the work function that she had been invited to. She had quickly realized that she missing was the gold bow hair pin to go" with it. That it was not in the closet and so she began combing her apartment for it, with no success.

"Where is it?" Molly shouted before falling back on her living room couch in the hopes that the space she occupied would offer up its secrets. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to focus in the hopes that she'd be able to draw out where ever she had misplaced the item from the corner of her successions when she felt a light tap on her cheek and heard a soft "meow."

Opening her eye's Molly looked up to see her cat Toby standing over her with both of his paws placed on her face glancing down at her. "All right," Molly reached up with the intent to give her cat a rub only to have him dart away from her hand. "What no belly rubs what is it you want then?"

Toby letting out another meow jumped onto the nearby table and tapped it with his paw.

"What?" Molly looked at him.

'Whack… whack… whack…' over and over went Toby's paw against the drawer.

"Alright do you want me to brush you then is that what you want," knowing that this was the drawer where she kept all of Toby's odds and ends.

"Meow" Toby spoke '_no that was not what he wanted, but it was close enough. Why did humans have to be so fickle sometimes he mused particular his human, who even though she was extremely sweet, loved her immensely, and was most of the time intelligent for a member of her species. His owner Molly's could be a tad forgetful from time to time, considering she didn't remember that this exact drawer was where she had dropped that hideous golden bow of hers after giving him a brush when she came home from what she told him had been a disaster of a Christmas party. All though the bow was long gone now,'_ Toby mussed. He had seen, _the weird man, the who had stayed with Molly for a while take it with him for some reason he couldn't understand, after all who wanted to hold onto a bow that didn't even look good and then he left a note in its place, a note that he was trying to point his human towards finding_.'

Molly got up to open the drawer her hands moving around looking for the brush when they fell upon a small envelope the words to Molly from Sherlock written on the front.

"Did you know about this?" Molly looked at Toby.

"Meow" he answered _'of course I knew why else do you think I've been tapping this blasted thing' _Toby sighed as he stopped tapping the drawer.

Molly taking the letter in hand plopped back down on the couch and peeled back the envelope to reveal the following words.

Dear Molly,

I hope that don't mind me borrowing your bow for now. It will be given back to you properly on my return to the living.

Ever yours,

Sherlock

Satisfied with his task well accomplished Toby left the living room to go find a bite to eat. After all it was all in an after noon's work for the world's only detective cat Tobias Hooper.

While Molly thought as she watched Toby's tail disappear behind the kitchen wall, that maybe she should have named her cat Sherlock after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Made a mistake in the prizes offered last chapter since it will be hard to think of a name for my character's pet duck without any information on him first I will be offering the naming of the duck as the prize for the person who can correctly guess the item in the package molly received since that will be revealed latter in the story after Molly's son is born anyway. While the prize for guessing my character's name correctly will be one adoptable furbat from my deviantart account just as soon as I get the pictures uploaded that is.<strong>

**Alright here's the second clue for my character's name: "this name can be spelled two different ways."**


	12. What is it?

**If I could good give this story a third genera I would probably pick humor because of some of the situations, thought process and the like that seem to be happening when I write chapter's for this story. I also seem to notice I find myself spending more time on this story then any other which probably has to do with the fact that the chapters are set out to be a bunch of one shots that while they exist in the same universarse can flow both together and on their own. Also, even though the title of this story gives away the gender of the baby I couldn't help but show**** the reaction to Molly's gender being revealed and who better than Mary. I also threw in a nod to the name of Sherlock actor Benedict Cumberbatch and while I have nothing against his name as those of in the states well now Eggs Benedict is a type of sandwich and Molly being the well, literate person that I imagine her to be would probably know all about foods of other country's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock and make no profit from this.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: What is it? <strong>

**17 weeks since Sherlock's death and 14 weeks pregnant**

One would think with the amount of excitement that Mary Morstan was expressing as she was fidgeting in her chair, while Molly fixed herself a cup of tea, that she was the one carrying a 14 week old child around in her belly instead of her friend. But, as was the current situation it was Molly who was carrying the said child, and it was instead her friend Mary who seemed to be even more excited than she had been to find out the gender of her child.

Not, to say that Molly hadn't been excited when she went for her latest doctor's appointment several days ago, because she had been. Knowing what she was having made her current situation all more real as the child went from being an it, to a he or she.

Now did Molly have her preferences no, even though given the current situation she was in a girl would have been better as at least it would be easier to hide who the child's father was as she got older, as often children particularly the first born daughter and son will end up looking very much like a younger version of their respective gender equivalent parent at some point in their life. Therefore, it would have been much easier for Molly to faint that she didn't know who the father of a younger version of herself. While a younger version Sherlock even should he inherit Molly's light ginger brown hair instead of his father nearly black locks, would stand out like a black sheep in sea of white.

No what Molly hoped for most of all was that the child was healthy, as it seemed to so far be, according to each of the visits she had made to her obstetrician. Never the less Molly could feel her friend's eye's boring into her as she tried to be as quick as possible with the making of the tea.

Grabbing a styrofoam cup, Molly filled it almost to the brim with the steaming water from one of the St. Bart's hot water filters, added two table spoons of water and some cream before taking the seat beside Mary.

"Okay now that you've got your tea and were finally on break you've got to tell me Molly, what is the gender of the baby?"

Trust her best friend to throw a ball straight over the plate, with Mary's questioning as to the sex of Molly's expecting child. "It's a boy," Molly answered taking a sip of the tea from her cup.

"Oh, a little Sherlock he's going to be so cute," Mary couldn't help but squeal with glee. "So have you thought of any names yet?"

"What no, I just found out what gender I'm going to have and now I need to set up the necessary, by clothes, and do everything else that needs to be done to get ready for him," Molly told Mary as she made a mental not to herself that she needed to check off finding out the gender of the baby and add purchases items for a boy on the list she was keeping at home. "Names were kind of the last thing on my list. Why do ask?"

"No reason, but maybe you should consider naming him after that actor you like Molly the one who looks like Sherlock."

Molly had a pretty good idea of exactly what actor Mary was referring to, as it was a well known fact among her female friends and coworkers that she was a part of the underground fan network known as the Cumberbitches, Cumberbabes or Cumber Collective. "What you mean Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"That's the one," Mary exclaimed.

"Good gracious Mary I'm not going to use Benedict."

"Why not it's cute? Just picture it Molly, Benedict Hooper or Holmes."

"Yay I'm picturing it alright Mary and what I'm picturing is the jokes people are going to come up with because my child is named after an American breakfast food. Besides it's too obvious. It would be like me shouting to the world, just who the father of my child is. Basically it would be along the same lines of if I were hypothetically expecting Jim's child instead and choosing to name him Andrew after the actor Andrew Scott who looks uncannily like Moriarty to the point that it's scary."

"So even though I haven't thought about what to name him I do know that I want his name to be not quit common, but not too obvious sounding that people will automatically be able to pinpoint who his father is when they hear it."

"Not common are you telling me you plan on giving your child some unusual name Molly Hooper."

"Well maybe, at least for one of the name. I have quite decide yet Mary if it's going to be his first name that is the unusual one or like his father he will have a normal name for his first name with two middle names added onto it, one of which will be unusual and he can use it as a nickname if he wants to…"

"Wait nickname?" Mary blinked for a moment, "are you telling me that Sherlock Holmes. The bloody Sherlock Holmes the world's only consulting detective, who you have been in love with for years wasn't even really named Sherlock."

"Well yes and no its actually part of his name it's just not quit his first name, but rather one of his middle name. "Molly fiddled with her fingers along the rim of her now empty cup of tea.

"What was his real name then Molly?" Watching her friends cheeks turn red.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." Molly answered.

William, Mary thought it was normal sounding enough name. To normal in fact which was probably the reason Sherlock hadn't gone by it, as didn't really fit the image of the world's only consulting detective even if it had taken him years before he finally admitted he was in love with her friend. "Well you could always use Benedict as a middle name."

With that Molly lay her down against the table because even though she didn't know what her son's full name was going to be. She most certainly was not going to included names that had anything to do with food.

* * *

><p><strong>Clue three for the name of Molly and Sherlock's son: When its spelled one way its the name of a villain and a prince, while the other spelling belongs to a king?<strong>


	13. Shopping

**Well here it is the next Chapter I what I wanted it to be about figured out just actually writing it the way I wanted took longer than I thought it wood. Also I am leaving tomorrow to go spend several day with relatives of mine who have no internet which means the next chapter will take a while before I can upload it.**

**Originally Basil was supposed to be an actual Mouse and the first pet of Sherlock and Molly's son. But as I thought about it I realized that what with Molly already having a pet cat, a pet mouse would be a recipe for disaster, so instead Basil went from being a pet mouse to a stuffed mouse. I also toyed with the idea of who would give the stuffed mouse its name and my first idea was that the mouse would go without one until my character was older. However, as I was writing this chapter and drafting the next chapter I couldn't help but have the little mouse name Basil be my character's first stuffed animal, and so it fell to Molly and Mary to give the little rodent its name.**

**As for what Basil looks like I based him on Mimi the mischievous mouse by Dimple-US Stuffed Animals Storefront with a few alterations to its coloring and appearance. ****Attached is the link for a picture of the image I based Basil the mouse on: ****MIMI-Mischievous-Mouse-Inch-Dimpel/dp/B00CCQHVES/ref=sr_1_77?m=A20BN3RZ66NCDX&s=merchant-items&ie=UTF8&qid=1406077952&sr=1-77**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock nor the Great Mouse Detective and its character Basil.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: Shopping <span>**

**19 weeks since Sherlock's death and 16 weeks pregnant**

Hearing about what it took to raise a child from expecting mother who had already been through the experience at the birthing classes she was going to was one thing, and so was looking through several baby magazines. But, it was another thing entirely to stand among the rows upon rows of baby items, that stores like the London Baby"R"Us held. It was like being in a maze except one didn't know where to begin looking and were to end their search. This was because there was so much well stuff, was the best way Molly could think to describe the vast sea of babies supplies that surrounded her on all angels. It was impressive and somewhat intimidating at the same time, as Molly had never seen so many brands of diaper, strollers, baby clothing and the like in her life.

Molly glanced at the list she had written after spending several hours of research and talking to other mom's and in the end she was still shocked, about how much stuff was actually needed for a baby. From the varying sizes in clothes all the way down to the different items that would be needed in the house to make sure her little bundle of joy was happy, healthy, and safe.

"Molly look at this," Mary shouted grabbing her friend by her arm "you've got to see this it is, well it's just so, it's too cute for words. You're going to love it" She squealed with glee as she tried to get Molly to move along past the bedding and furniture department where Molly had just placed the crib mattress and the three packages of green sheets, a dark green and blue blanket, and a mobile all with matching woodland animals theme on them into her cart. Having already finished buying the rest of the furniture she would need along with a three in one stroller, and the car seat she would need for taking her boy home from the hospital the following week. This Wednesday, Molly was just here to pick up the small apparel and the odds and ends that her child still needed, with Mary in tow who was trying to drag her into the toy section of the London's Baby"R"Us department store.

"All right," Molly exclaimed "I'm coming, now what is this too cute for words thing that I am going to love that you want to show me Mary."

"This," Mary said as she stopped at one of the shelves, that held animals of all shapes, colors, and sizes scrunched up against one another, with some of the bigger one looking like they were about to fall off the shelf.

But, it was one stuffed animal in particular that Molly's friend was now gesturing to. Sitting directly in Molly's line of vision, sandwiched between a large red fox with a tail that was twice as long as its body and a brown bear with a crooked face, was a tiny 8 inch mouse. The fur of the mouse was a dark chocolate-brown save for a small patch of white fur in the shape of the letter B, suggesting that several strands of the wrong color were mistakenly used in the making of the animals fake fur. The ears were also mismatched in size, with one being slightly bigger than the other while the whiskers curved about instead of lying straight, as whiskers normally were prone to do. The eyes of the mouse were a pair of perfectly green stitched eyes that matched the nose. But, it was the small stuff of hair sticking out from the mouse's head and the blue scarf around the neck that sealed the deal and made Molly consider this lonely little mouse out of the hundreds of stuffed animals for sale that day.

A little mouse that had constantly been passed over for newer and better looking stuffed animals because there were parts of him that looked deformed. Never mind that the red sticker attached to the tag that it whore in one ear, which marked it as a reject stuffed animals or the sign that hung above with the words animals with red tag's 75% off in big bold lettering.

"Mary, he looks just like Sherlock," Molly exclaimed as she looked at the mouse with shock "he's perfect."

"I told you'd love it, I even have the perfect name, and trust me you'll like it a lot better than Benedict, Molly."

"Okay, what is it?" Molly asked as she picked up the little mouse and plopped it into her shopping cart among the other items that she had already decided to buy that day.

"Basil after that Disney character Basil of Baker Street," Mary smiled happily as she followed her friend headed for the clothing and diaper ails.

"Basil" Molly thought about how the name sounded and whether it fit the little mouse. Glancing down at the little rodent where he was resting against her son's comforter, and how much it reminded her of the father of her unborn son, she had to agree with Mary that the name Basil defiantly fit the little fellow. "Alright," Molly agreed, "Basil it is."

And that was how Basil the mouse came to live at Molly's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the clues to my characters first name so far. Yes while I am planning to give him two middle names as well this contest is for only guessing the first name. <strong>

**Clue 1: All of the letters in his name can be found throughout his father's first two names?**

**Clue 2: There are two different ways to spell this name?**

**Clue 3: When spelled one way the name belongs to a prince and a villain, while the other spelling of the name belongs to a King?**

**Clue 4: Like the name Sherlock this name is not a popular one for baby boys**

**Rule 1: Only one guess is allowed for each individual clue per person.**

**Rule 2: Guest members are unfortunately not eligible and no using more than one account to double your chances of getting his name right.**

**Rule 3: the prize will be given to the first person to guess the first name right even if it occurs before the last clue is given.**

**Rule 4: if no one gets it by the time the contest end in which the last clue is given and I have release the chapter appropriately titled names. Then the person with the closest guess will be given a ****complimentary prize. **

**The names that have been given as possible guesses so far are ****Geoffrey, Hans, Charles, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, and Sean. Keep guessing people. **

**Prize: one furbat they can either pick from the five adoptable on my account or get one commissioned in the color of their choosing. Will try to get image up once back from trip as the image is currently too big to use and the copier is being troublesome.**


	14. Nursery

**Sorry this one's so short and that my notes are about just as long as the chapter itself maybe more. However, there really wasn't much more I could write about the baby's Nursery and the story just seemed to flow in this length while anymore I feel would have been overdoing it. I currently have the outline planned for the whole first part of this story rounding out at a total of 20 chapters I just need to write the actually chapters themselves. But, so far the next six chapters are titled; Baby Shower, Molly's Feet, Showing, Moriarty?, Names, and Early. As I said before in the last chapter the contest for guess the name of Sherlock and Molly's son to be will end in the chapter in the one titled Names. This means once the chapter Moriarty? is posted with the last clue (there are nine clues in total), this story will have a much longer hiatus between chapters. About one month before the Names chapter is posted and all guessing ends. One more thing it is also my father's birthday today, which I just realized on looking at my notes about my character that I put his originale birthday as I was figuring out the timeline the same day as my fathers without even thinking about it. However, after looking at the Sherlock timeline online I changed the estimated due date in earlier chapter's because October 4, 2012 doesn't work. So the due date is now September 18, 2012. Which means the Sherlolly baby birthday went from July 29, 2012, to September 19, 2013, back to the original date I had of July 29, 2012. Well enough of my rambling and moving onto the disclaimer and then the story enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Nursery<span>**

**22 weeks since Sherlock's fake death and 19 weeks pregnant**

It wasn't really much of a nursery more like a corner in her bedroom. With the crib that Molly had as child up against the wall.

The crib itself was an old wooden antique that despite its age was still in prime condition. After her mother had died in childbirth her father hadn't the heart to keep all of the things they would have needed for her younger brother's nursery and so it had been sold. All except the Hooper family crib which had belonged to her late Granny, that had been put into storage and left to Molly in her father's will as had everything else that he owned after her brother passed away. Except for the house of course because by that time her father had been living in a nursing home and had already sold the house to pay off the rest of the mortgage.

While the mattress and sheets were new having picked them out a week ago with Mary.

Beside the crib there was Molly's dresser which she had since converted the top into her baby's changing table, and removed the mirror. While she had separated her clothing into two drawers instead of four and removed the top drawer which had been promptly filled with storage bins for all of her son's baby products including diapers, and baby powder.

Molly had also added a rocking chair alongside the crib in the space directly between her bed and the one in which her child would eventually sleep. To complete the nursery was a small mouse by the name of Basil which had been proudly prompted against the far corner of the crib as though it was waiting for the little hands that would eventually grasp it in their delicate clutches, while a mobile with a young fox, rabbit, deer, squirrel, raccoon, and owl hung from above.

The nursery certainly wasn't much to the average eye to look at; being only a corner in her bedroom, but it was certainly enough for Molly and her child to be and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Clue 5: This name originally belongs to a god?<strong>

****The names that have been given as possible guesses so far are ****Geoffrey, Hans, Charles, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, Sean, and now Casimir to add to the list (and while I do like this last name, despite never having heard of it before) unfortunately it and the rest are not correct. But keep at it people. ****

****Shoutouts****

****Renaissancebooklover108: it hadn't even crossed my mind to use the name voldemort as personally I don't really care for it as far as names go. Because although I am a fan of the Harry Potter series Severus, and Sirius were always my favorite two characters. ****

****FanFicGirl10: glad you liked my use of Basil in the story, and your comment about how you love this story is very inspiring. Let's just say I spent a year actually thinking about my character and his name before actually even working on the first chapter of this story. Which came from actually reading Sherlock fanfictions no less. The one thing I noticed that in every story, where Molly had Sherlock's child while he was away was this. Though the plot may be written different they all had one thing in common. That Sherlock, his brother, Moriarty, or Moran (basically any of the principal characters which could or would drive the plot), figure out Molly is pregnant while she's gone. I being the creative person that I am wanted to do something completely different with my Sherlock baby story and in this way Like father like son was born. ****

****So going back to what an earlier reviewer asked and to answer your question Rocking the Redhead: No Sherlock doesn't know that Molly is pregnant with his son and neither does anyone else beside Mary Morstan at this point in time. But, who knows things could very well change in the chapters to come or not. You'll just have to read on to find out.  
><strong>**

****Note; those who do not follow the rules and disobey them in any way will automatically be disqualified from the contest.****


	15. Baby Shower

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I was busy watching seasons 1 and 2 of Psych with the hopes of being inspired for some future cases in my story. I also struggled a bit with some of the chapter at points trying to find what work and what didn't. As to the contest it is now officially closed, after the correct answer was given. By two people who answers I received at the same time, rather than picking between the two they were both notified and given their prizes. Unfortunately everyone else were half to wait before I reveal the name, but the good news is you will no longer have to wait a whole month between Chapter 18 and Chapter 19 followed by Chapter 20 a week latter. Also as of next week I will be without internet access as I am leaving for the beach this Saturday. As a result I will be giving you an extra chapter later tonight.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sherlock**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: Baby Shower <span>**

**25 weeks since Sherlock's fake death and 22 weeks pregnant**

It was all Mary's idea, is what Molly could say about it, as the two girls went about finishing up the decorations inside the house with Molly handling only the ones close to the ground or that she could reach on her own two feet. Anything else that would require a chair to reach was taken care of by Mary, as falling from such a height could potentially be dangerous to the unborn child she had been carrying around for the past few months.

Mary had wanted to throw a baby shower for her friend because it was something that ever mother should do for their first child. Only, Molly had been a little reluctant as she still had yet to tell anyone else besides Mary that she was pregnant. Okay maybe she had told Michael because he was in every sense of the word her boss, he had pretty much figured it out anyway after Molly began wearing loser clothing a few weeks ago as her stomach was starting to take on difference in diameter, and he would need time to find her a replacement when the time came for her to take a few months leave from work.

That was one of the perks of the place that she worked at that staff members were given plenty of maternity leave time, while the other was the day care center Michael had been oh so kind to inform her of.

It was just everyone else she was having a much more difficult time explaining to. Especially since Molly new that Moriarty's men were still out there and fearful of what they would do should they find out about the child. A corn she wish she could voice to Sherlock, but with no way to contact him she figured if he didn't know well there was chance that no one else would figure it out.

But, after a few weeks of arguing against it Molly had eventually given into a baby shower of sort. In that she had decided to do it on her birthday so that it was more like a Happy Baby Party instead of a baby shower. Basically a combination of a birthday party and baby shower thrown together, so while the decorations were all very birthday like particularly the ones outside her apartment and the invitations which Mary had given personally to each of Molly's friends announced in fine print that it was also a celebration for her expecting child and that guest need only bring a gift for her baby. After all Molly had decided there was nothing she really wanted this year for herself, as she was already being given the greatest gift all, the chance to be a mother.

So while the outside decorations were more Happy Birthday, like the inside were a combination of the two themes complete with a large teddy bear in the center of one of the tables that said it's a Boy in big bold lettering instead of a balloon. Courtesy of Michael who had proudly declared himself the baby's uncle. Since Molly didn't have any immediate family in London, he had even agreed to drive her to the hospital the day of her delivery if needed, and given her his fax and home phone number to add to his cell phone, and work number which she already had from her first day of work, in case of emergency.

The door dinged just as Mary finished adding the last streamer. "I'll get it," she cried bounding down from the chair she had been standing on just a few moments ago, and racing down the hall to the front door, slamming the door open after looking through the peep hole.

Standing on the front porch was one of Molly's coworkers with a small present tucked under her arms. Over the next few minutes that was how it when with her coworkers and girlfriends coming to the door and Molly or Mary letting them in. Until her living room was clustered with people and the table was piled high with gifts, making Molly glad that she knew only a few people as any more and the table would probably have collapsed under the weight placed upon it. A fact Molly was glad for as she could just picture her dear old grandmother turning in her grave, if her only granddaughter broke her table.

Over the next two hours the group of women enjoyed themselves in talking and playing baby games until finally it was present time. Sitting down in the chair of honor as Mary had deemed it, Molly was handed her first gift a rectangular box, which several different sized foodies.

Present after present Molly opened with ewes and odds all around from her friends. With items ranging from a diaper tower to more stuff animals, baby outfits and toys then one baby could possibly need. Most of her guest had even been thoughtful enough to attach gift receipt to the items just in case. It finally came down to Molly's finale gift from Mary. On opening she found she shouldn't have been surprised well partially she wasn't as she pulled forth the green and gold scarf, a child size black dress coat, and a dress suit to go with it. On top of the outfit were placed three paperback Agatha Christie books. But, on looking closer Molly could see there was something off about the cover and the size of the book they didn't quite fit on at least two of them. Which could only mean one thing that 'And then There Were None' and 'Murder on the Orient Express' were not the real titles for two out of the three books she held in her hand.

After here guests had left Molly quickly removed the two covers that didn't belong to their respective books and sure enough an audio copy of the Beginner and the Advance Guide to Mystery Solving: A look at Causes of Death, Apprehension, Examination, Laws and Crimes, and the Like. With a small note attached to the first one "It's never too late for your son to follow in his father or mother footsteps."

Molly's son wasn't even born yet, and her best friend was already stating that she was pretty assured of what field of profession he was going to be working in some form of another. And though Molly wasn't one to decide her baby's future for him, the uncanny thing was that Molly was pretty sure Mary was right. After all with the DNA of two extremely smart people running through his little genes, especially one of which was the world's only consulting detective, she had little doubt that her child wouldn't be just as smart as his father. That she was carrying a future Consulting Detecathologist.

* * *

><p><strong>Consulting Detecathologist- is not a word real word but one I made up, like William Shakespeare who was notorious for making up his own words when he made his play, and is a combination of the words Consulting Detective and Pathologist. Which are Sherlock's and Molly's professions respectively.<strong>


	16. Molly's Feet

**Well here it is as promised the second chapter I told you I would post today since I will be gone for a week an unable to post anything until I get back. As for the title of this chapter I'm not sure about it. If anyone has any suggestions for a better chapter title I'd love to hear it. Also the countdown to the baby's due date begins with only 4 more chapters to go so that's about a month and one week people. Were in the home stretch of part one to this three part story. **

** Also the second contest for the naming of my character's first pet a female duck is still ongoing so far Rocking the Redhead is the only one to have contributed here one guess for what is in the package that Molly gave Sherlock. **

**Rule 1: Every other member with a fanfiction account is still eligible for their one guest while gust are not. **

**Rule 2: No using a second account to double your chances at winning**

**Rule 3: Any one breaking any of the other specified rules will be automatically disqualified. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: Molly's Feet<span>**

**27 weeks since Sherlock's fake death and 24 weeks pregnant**

Molly had really never spent much time paying attention to her feet. She washed, and clipped the nails and that was pretty much it, but she never really studied them. The way they were shaped or how the line's formed along them in their individual way that set them off from everyone else's pair of feet. She might occasionally pay a little more attention to them when she came home after a hard day of work tired.

Early in her life she had looked at them daily for a few weeks, after that fungal affection she had gotten when she was in the 6th grade and then the cyst from when she had forgotten to bring a pair of sneakers on that weekend trip to her friend's graduation and was stuck in dress shoes all day for two days straight.

She also didn't really care much about how they looked either; they were just part of her body, and a mode from getting from place to place. Plus they were covered up most of the times by socks or shoes and when men occasionally glanced her way, Molly doubted that her feet were the first part they noticed.

But, other than that Molly's feet remained out of her concern, until the day they began to swell to two times their natural size. That was when Molly became more interested in her feet. She went to the doctors because she was concerned about the swelling, who told her it was due to the increase of body fluids that were meant to nurture her and her baby during pregnancy, and that it would go away after she gave birth to her baby. Her doctor also was helpful in providing her some ways to deal with the swelling and to call her if it got worse.

So for the last couple weeks of pregnancy, Molly paid way more attention to her feet then she ever would have dreamed of, she just wished that at the end of the day Sherlock was there to massage them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now my fellow readers, writers, editors, followers, guest, favorites, and anyone else who is reading this. The event with the shoes is inspired by something that actually happened to me and while I was going to a graduation. Because I wore my dressy outfit on the road trip to the actual graduation I forgot to pack my sneakers in a bag for later as we were leaving. Two days walking around in improper footwear, let me tell you its not fun. <strong>


	17. Showing Part 1 of 2

**Sorry this chapter is so late. But first I was battling with for about a week making it longer or posting it as it is since the end is pretty much a good cliffhanger. Also because classes have finally started to day and classes for me always mean one thing less time to work on my fanfiction. I was hoping to reveal the babies name before classes started to all my lovely readers out their. But, unfortunately life, my brain, and television mainly me trying to catch up on the episodes of CW Beauty and the Beast Season 2 that I missed last semester, got in the way. So do to the that simple fact I decided to extended part one of my overall three part story and split this particular part of Molly's pregnancy into two chapters. The first of which I will give you for now. As to future updates do to school which can get hectic especially since this is my last semester of college and I am taking two busy courses updates will be slow and I will be on what I call a semi hiatus with this story and my fanfiction in general. Because lets face it school and life comes first. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: Showing<span>**

**29 weeks since Sherlock's fake death and 26 weeks pregnant**

12 weeks until she was supposed to begin to show as she developed a baby bump and her stomach began to expand in size. At least that was what it said in every single book and article she had read on the subject of pregnancy. 12 weeks was the average time frame during which a baby began to show itself to the outside world.

Once 12 weeks game around their was supposed to be no doubt that she was expecting, and people that she barely knew were supposed to stop asking why she was sick all the time, and instead mind their own dam business.

However, when the 12 weeks came and went and it was apparent that at this moment no bump would be showing itself. Molly had worried for a moment, before doing the rationale thing and talking to her doctor. Before coming to the conclusion that it seemed her son was just like his father, and didn't care what some fancy obstetricians thought. Her son would show himself to the rest of the outside world whenever he was good and ready. In her son's case he had decided it meant about 14 weeks later.

24 hours that was the time span it took for Molly's stomach to go from being flat as a pancake to taking on the appearance of a small watermelon. Thereby reflecting the current change in her son's positioning within her stomach.

It was this little change that was not much of shock to Molly. No the two people, who were in for quite a surprise were John Watson and Mrs. Hudson, when they met Mary and Molly for afternoon tea at Molly's apartment. Because for everyone else, besides the one person who knew that Sherlock wasn't dead, and the other person who never even met him. Being in 221 B for tea was just too painful without Sherlock Holmes.

So when both John and his previous land lady entered Molly's apartment by way of Mary answering the door instead of her. They were a little surprised. It was not until they came into Molly's apartment where she was currently sitting on her couch her bare feet proper upon a foot rest, and her stomach swelling beyond its normal size.

Mrs. Hudson, looked as if she was deciding whether to faint, scream, contact the police, or simply just take a seat in one of Molly's empty chairs. Luckily the rational part of her brain seemed to win as the elderly women plopped herself down in a chair, her eye's catching the large bear that sat in the rocking chair Molly had purchased some weeks ago.

While John nearly faltered as if his eyes and his mind were in a disagreement about the bump protruding from his friend's stomach and looked as if he was about to topple over at any moment. He probably would have to if his girlfriend wasn't there to guide him from the front to an empty seat on Molly's couch.

His eyes were telling him the bump was there. But, his mind just couldn't seem to grasp that his other best friend Molly, was knocked up with the child of the man who had killed his first best friend Sherlock. No the situation seemed to be unfair, and that the world for some reason or another seemed to enjoy mocking him even further, first with Sherlock's death and now this. As John's bottom made contact with the soft upholstery of Molly's couch he let out all the air he was holding in. Before he hurriedly and not to clearly voiced the question that was on his mind, "when were you planning on telling me that James Moriarty the crazed psychopath who murdered my best friend, knocked you up, Molly?"

Since Molly was well used to the rambling that often came from the loved ones of the cadavers she had to examine in her line of field, she was able to make sense of what John was telling her. Allowing her to form her own perfectly clear response to what John had been asking.

The question was should she tell John and Mrs. Hudson who the father of her son was or lie and say she didn't know. The only problem with lying about not knowing who the father of her son was aging. As her son got older, Molly had no doubt in her mind that he would begin to take on some characteristics of Sherlock's, whether in behavior, appearance, or both. Sure she might be able to hide between father and son for now, but not later in life. Once she gave birth to him and began to grow and think for himself genetics would begin to play a significant part in her son's life. There was no altering that in any shape, way, or form.

John and Mrs. Hudson would eventually begin to take notice especially, being so close to her and the fact that her son would probably be spending time quite a bit of time with them. It wasn't like she could live like a hermit for the rest of her life once her son was born and keep him away from everyone. No, life didn't simply stop for Molly just because she was carrying Sherlock's offspring.

In the end Molly made up her mind to lay part of the truth on the table where Sherlock was concerned. The part that Molly had never promised Sherlock she would keep secret from John. Because heck, Sherlock didn't even know she was pregnant in the first place.

With firm confidence and sitting up straight so that all those around her, who didn't already know who the father of her child was, would know that she was serious. Molly firmly declared without a hint of fear or doubt that would have been found in the once mousy Molly a few months prior. "It's Sherlock" And waited for John and Mrs. Hudson's respective response.

* * *

><p><strong>Chow for now.<strong>


	18. Showing Part 2 of 2

**Last time on Like Father Like Son, John asked Molly if Moriarty had knocked her up, only to find out that Sherlock is the father and not James Moriarty. Well here's the much awaited conclusion to last weeks** **cliffhanger. For you all my faithful reviewers, followers, favorites, and everyone else in the Sherlock fandom to sink their teeth into. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18: Showing Part 2 of 2<span>**

John wasn't sure what he had expected Molly response to his prying question to be. Perhaps an exclamation would have been best. But, instead of her telling him how she had gotten pregnant with James Moriarty's baby in the first place and then telling him why she had decided to hold off on telling him about it. Molly had turned the situation completely on its head by telling him that the child wasn't even Moriarty's. No, instead her child was the offspring of the man he had watched plummet to his death of the building that Molly worked at. While, John had been pretty sure till about a second ago, that Sherlock wouldn't know what a member of the opposite sex was even if he where to fall over one. Apparently as John had just been proven by Molly's statement he was wrong.

Despite that John wasn't sure how to react to Molly's revelation. Luckily he didn't have to as Mrs. Hudson let out a gigantic scream of delight at the news, vaulting out of her chair in the process and nearly knocking over a nearby vase in the process. Luckily Mary was quick to swoop in and catch said vase.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, "but I'm just so shocked and all that time I thought he had a thing for our John hear."

"I'm not gay," John shouted a statement he was all too familiar with making.

"Oh I now that now dear," Mrs. Hudson gestured to him.

"But, what I want to know Molly is when the heck you hooked up with my best friend and why you waited till now to tell me about. Also Mary why aren't you that shocked about this whole predicament?" John looked at his girlfriend.

"Well John about that," Mary tried to avoid his stare out of guilt from keeping her other friends pregnancy a secret from her boyfriend and from the other secret she was keeping and had no intention of telling, from everyone else in this room.

"You knew didn't you?" John realized as he stood up, "and you kept this from me. What happened to no secrets between us Mary Morstan?"

"I know John I wanted to tell you, honestly I did." Mary pleaded with him as she held his arm in her grasp pulling on it gently in the hopes that she could get him to sit back down before he lost it completely.

"Don't blame her John I asked her not to, until I could figure out how to tell you myself as for me and Sherlock hooking up. We never actually did per say. It was just for one night, a onetime thing actually.

John went over what she told him as realization came to his mind. "It was the night before he died wasn't it?"

Molly bite her lip before speaking. "It was late. I was still there because Michael had asked me to work late that night. Any way, he was sitting next to me looking through a microscope. Only he looked you know sad, just liked my dead did when he died. So I told him he looked sad when he didn't think you could see him John. I didn't think anything off it you know after I told him I didn't count even though Sherlock said I saw him. I thought we would both go home afterwards and that would be the end of it just like it always was."

"Only it wasn't. Sherlock he came to me as I was getting ready to leave and told me that I was wrong how I did count, that he thought he was going to die and that he needed me. But, I didn't think it was actually going to happen, that he would actually die you know." Molly sobbed as fresh tears began falling down her cheeks.

Mary wrapped one of her arms gently around her best friend shoulder offering Molly as much comfort as she could.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him that he was going to be a father before he jumped the blasted git." Molly said laying her head against Mary's outstretched arm.

"What about Mycroft and Sherlock's parents do they know?" Both John and Mrs. Hudson asked at the same time.

Molly shook her head, "no they don't. I never even met Sherlock's parents and as far as Mycroft's concerned I don't plan on telling him. Not after you told me what he did to Sherlock, John." There it was the crux of the matter the reason that Moriarty had known what he had about Sherlock was because of his brother who had sold out his own flesh and blood. What for money, power, no. Some information from a crazed lunatic who had used the information he had been given in exchange about Sherlock to try to hurt those closest to him. Luckily Molly hadn't been on that list because as far as Moriarty had known she didn't count, she never counted. Only James was so wrong, as could be attested to by the baby bump protruding from her stomach, were she felt a light kick. Placing her hand down over the bump, Molly felt the gentle motion over left palm.

"So what's the gender and the name, or are you going to keep us in the dark about that too." John looked so excited like a little kid at Christmas about to open his first present from Father Christmas.

"Oh John isn't it obvious." Mrs. Hudson gestured to the bear sitting in the nearby rocking chair. "She's having a boy why else would she have a gigantic bear all in blue."

"A boy, are you really having a boy?" John was nearly jumping for joy inside, at the idea of a litter Hooper-Holmes running about, not that he would replace Sherlock because nothing could ever replace his best friend. But, it would be nice to have someone he could be a role model to. Because heaven knows as the son the only son of Sherlock he would certainly need one.

"Yes John, I am." Molly felt the mood lighten from the gloom that had tried to settle in a moment ago from taking about Sherlock's death. "No I don't have a name yet, but I would like it very much if you would be the baby's godfather, seeing as I already asked Mary to be his godmother."

"Me the baby's godfather are you sure?" John felt honored that Molly would consider him above the other two male figures in her life Michael and Lestrade for the position.

"Yes, I'm positive." Molly replied having cleared her eyes of the tears and after giving Mary her reassurance that she was fine and a thank you, Mary returned her arms to her lap. "Who else would I ask besides my best guy friend? Besides it's what Sherlock would have wanted if he was still alive."

As the rest of the afternoon ticked on much merriment was shared between the four friends as they discussed names and were able to come up with a few that Molly might like. While some of the names she turned her nose at, and still more were just plain ridiculous so that they had earned a good laugh from everyone present. By the time afternoon tea, which had turned into more of a lunch date, ended, John, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson left with a spring in their steps, and a smile in their hearts. Because for the first time John felt that things were finally starting to look up and that all was right with the world. While Mrs. Hudson was already planning on running down to the nearest Haberdasher to perches some green and blue yarn. After all, she had a blanket to make for her new grandson.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank one of my parents for inspiring the following sentence featured in this chapter; While, John had been pretty sure till about a second ago, that Sherlock wouldn't know what a member of the opposite sex was even if he where to fall over one. <strong>


	19. Moriarty?

**And here we are winding down the chapters into Molly's pregnancy only two more chapters and two more weeks to go before the little Hooper-Holmes baby boy comes along. Who here in the Sherlolly fandom is excited to finally find out the babies full name? **

**Chapter 19: Moriarty?**

**33 weeks since Sherlock's fake death and 30 weeks pregnant**

Molly was just plain sick of it, of listening to person after person that she barely even knew asking her the same question. "Is it Moriarty's?"

Okay so maybe it was really only two people. But still it was only two weeks. Two blasted stinking weeks was all Molly had dated Jim from IT for. Before, everything had happened with Jim and Sherlock; the faking of Sherlock's death, her helping him to keep it a secret, and the lying to his friends.

Two weeks that were so far apart from the weeks after she had found out she was first pregnant with her son. But, somehow people couldn't seem to see that. Then again, it was Donovan and Riley who both idiots were taking a page out of her boyfriend, no lover, colleague, and father of her child perhaps. Yup, father of her child and person with hum she was in a postponed relationship with would be as close of title as Molly could think to give for what she and Sherlock were. All things considered their present arrangement what with Sherlock being dead to the world and all.

So when the next unfortunate soul asked her if it was Moriarty's?

Molly flat-out screamed at the top of her lungs, as she was bending over the freshly dead cadaver that she was examining of a girl who had been strangled to death, "why don't you mind your own damn business, because it's not any of your concern who the father of my child is, even though it's not Moriarty's!"

After that, no one else decided to ask the now hormonal girl from Saint Bartholomew's Hospital whether she was carrying the offspring of a crazed psychopath. While Molly and Michael both decided that maybe it was a good idea if she took her maternity leave a little early.

* * *

><p><strong>FanFicGirl10: Lestrade actually doesn't know that Molly is pregnant at all at this point. It was just part of John's thought process in the fact that he was honoured to be chosen as the baby's godfather over the other two men that Molly knows. <strong>

**The reason Lestrade wasn't included is because as we all know from season two sherlock's death resulted in him temporarily being out of a job and in my opinion spending a lot of time in bars as a result. Not the kind of place that a pregnant women would want to venture into. So the two haven't run into each other much as of late. Plus I figure that Molly partially feels guilty because she is indirectly responsible for him being suspended in the first place. But, don't worry he will find out at some point. **


	20. Names

**Before reading this chapter please take a moment in remembrance to honor all the men and women who gave their lives on 9/11 ****as we pray for them and their families on the day that united our country and brought so much grief. Let us also pray for the men and women who have given their lives and continue to give their live to keep our country safe. My prayers are with you. **

**Proud to be an American By: Lee Greenwood**

**If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,  
>And I had to start again with just my children and my wife.<br>I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,  
>'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away.<strong>

**And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.**  
><strong>And I won't forget the one's who died, who gave that right to me.<strong>  
><strong>And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A.<strong>

****The United States flag does not fly because the wind moves past it. The United States flag flies from the last breath of each military member who has died protecting it. American soldiers don't fight because they hate what's in front of them...they fight because they love what's behind them. (Author Unknown)****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, the lyrics to the song I am proud to be an American, or this quote above.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20: Names<span>**

**36 weeks since Sherlock's fake death and 33 weeks pregnant**

For a first time mother such as Molly picking a child's name was quite a task, as there are so many names in the English language alone to pick from. That one was likely get lost when looking through the long list of names that a baby book held within its bindings.

Then there was the added fact that some female names in the modern world are also used as male names and vice versa. So picking a name for one's first child was no easy task. But, throw in the fact that the child was the son of Sherlock Holmes into the mix and the task was near impossible. This was all because of one thing, the fact that the Holmes family was famous for having at least one name that was downright ridiculous or unordinary in their full name, as could be attested by their two sons: Sherlock and Mycroft. Now both of the Holmes' brothers did have perfectly normal first names, but had chosen to go by their unordinary name. It was for this reason that Molly had decided something as simple as George or Jacob Hooper, after her brother or father just wouldn't do.

Now Molly could have saved herself the trouble by naming him after his father William Sherlock Scott Holmes. However, there were great risks and dangers in that, and Molly didn't want the father of her child to be obvious to anyone that could pose a threat to her and her son's safety.

Molly was looking through the S's trying to find another name that she could have used or even something similar when she came across it. A name that was both unusual and she liked, Sherrinford.

"Sherrinford," she tried it out loud.

Still there was something missing she noted as much as she liked the name. Molly felt that the name Sherrinford suited her child more as middle names, which meant that Molly still had the dilemma of finding a first name to add to the mix.

Molly closed the book with a loud "thud." It was her hope that a break from staring at thousands of baby names neatly placed in rows upon rows, and page up on page, would allow her mind to clear and find the perfect first name.

At that moment her wristwatches' timer went off and Molly looked at the time, 7:0 0pm. It looked like her search for the perfect baby name would have to wait Mary would be here in a few minutes to pick her up for the movies. A movie that Molly wasn't too sure about seeing, because it was a superhero flick: The Avengers.

Molly being women of science had never been much into comics. She also hadn't been to see many movies as of late, because first there were her studies, and then once they were done work.

But, the movie had gotten good reviews plus there was the added fact that it would be a special screening for curtesy of a coworker of Molly's who was married to the guy who owned the theater. Finally, Molly was on maternity leave and felt that she deserved a chance to unwind and enjoy herself with a couple of her gal pals.

* * *

><p>Molly sat back in one of the plush cushions, the credits had finished and the movie started. Several minutes into the movie and she could have been bored or better yet looking for a way to get out of her seat and the theater without being seen.<p>

But, within only a few minutes Molly was entranced especially when a certain male trickster who was played by Tom Hiddleston came onto the screen. Loki with his dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, and dressed in black, green, and gold armor drew Molly in with his crafty ness. Then there was the added character of Thor who was apparently Loki's older brother.

At the end of the movie when Loki was bound in chains and his mouth covered Molly couldn't help but feeling a sense of sorrow for the character in its plight. And as the credits rolled Molly was looking forward to the sequel and clapping along with the rest of her friends.

As the lights came on Molly was standing up to exciting the theater with her friends from her chair on the end of the row when she felt wetness between her legs followed by a slight pain in her stomach.

"Molly are you okay?" Mary turned back to see Molly clutching the back of her seat with one hand and her stomach with the other.

Molly quickly looked down to see a trail of water going along her legs and towards the ground. "Yay, except I think my water just broke and I might be going into labor."

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time my fellow Sherlolly's. <strong>


	21. Early

**Finally got the next chapter finished. What can I say but school and life got in the way. Plus there's the fact that I have been watching the show Castle, when I am not busy with school work. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Early<span>

**36 weeks since Sherlock's fake death and 33 weeks pregnant **

Too early, it wasn't time yet and she still had 7 more weeks to go, but she should have figured that her and Sherlock's son wouldn't stand within reason of what the doctors' had decided was an acceptable due date, were the thoughts running through Molly's head as she tried to steady her breathing. After all if he hadn't decided to show himself until she was 26 weeks pregnant why should his due date be any different? Late to show himself but, early to arrive it would seem was her son's decree to the world.

Molly's hand was clutching tightly to the armrest of Mary's car who just a moment ago had contacted her doctor and John.

John whom Molly desperately wished was in the seat next to her, because if she couldn't have Sherlock she at least wanted the next best thing, which was to have the man she saw as a sort of brother at her side. Not that Mary wasn't a big help, because she was coaching Molly from the driver's seat as they drove down the street on the way to the hospital.

As they swung into Saint Bart's parking lot a nurse was already waiting with a gurney in hand to wheel Molly into the nearest birthing room. While Mary left to go handle getting her friends paperwork in order once she had parked the car.

The next few minutes for Molly were a blur of bright lights and sticky wetness as they wheeled her into an empty maternity room and gave her an ugly green johnny with the instructions to strip out of her clothes and get into it.

Molly wasn't sure how she had managed to get out of her clothing and into the hospital gown with her stomach contracting ever few minutes. But, any way she did and eventually found herself lying on the bed hooked up to several wires, wondering where John Watson was.

"Would you like some epidural or sugar-water?" One of Molly's nurses sweetly asked.

Molly didn't want medication or some sugar-water running through her veins. What she really wanted was John or some male figure even Anderson would have been fine at this point. But she asked for the sugar-water anyway, because she knew they would help once the labor pains really started to come and the contractions became closer together. Plus Molly was all for having as natural of a birth as possible.

"One, two, three, four…" Molly counted as she judged the amount of time it took between each burst of pain and came up with an even 2 minutes.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard several minutes later and there was a bit of yelling both from John, the doctors and a bit on her part. Because she found herself having to explain this time that instead of Moriarty, John wasn't the father of her child. "No, John isn't the Dad, but he is the godfather of my baby and he's all I have please," letting several tears fall for added effect.

"All right he can stay the doctor," gave her okay and told John to go and wash up as she tossed him a set of scrubs and directed him to the nearest sink and changing room.

The next 8 hours or so were a blur for Molly of crying, heaving, and screaming as Molly felt as if her insides were ready to burst.

While John was trying to keep himself from letting out his own screaming at the tight grip Molly held on his hand.

Tears were pouring from Molly's eyes and the doctor was shouting at her to wait. Wait was she freaking crazy Molly did not want to wait she wanted to get this giant watermelon out of her.

Push Molly the doctor told her giving her the okay, and Molly pushed with every bit of strength she had left as she screamed. Then there was a second scream a louder and smaller one as Molly laid back against the bed her hand relaxing its hold. Because finally, on July 29, 2014 at exactly 6:00am, Molly was able to hold her son for what was the first of many moments to come.

Ginger and white were the first thing that came into Molly's sight and the words, "it's a boy" were the first words that she heard as her conscious mind drew back to the present moment and her surroundings.

The nurse handed Molly the small bundle that she held in her arms. While John watched a smile on his face as the two of them looked down at her son for the first time. Ginger he had ginger hair, small little tufts of it were the first thing she noticed and he was so small. She didn't think it was possible that a child a human being could be that small, but here he was her little... her little what? She still didn't have a name.

"Miss Hooper." the doctor picked up a notepad with the newborns birth certificate ready to fill in the information required of her and hoping that the maybe just maybe she would get to put down a name that actually had some sense behind picking it, but then again she was never that lucky.

"Yes?" Molly looked up to see her doctor holding up a pad and paper.

"Name,please?" the doctor held the pen in her ready to jot down what ever name no matter how ridiculous or obscure Molly had decided to bequeath on her newborn son.

Right the birth certificate Molly couldn't just leave it blank. If only Sherlock were… Wait that was it the word Lock the last syllable in Sherlock name it certainly could be used as a name couldn't it, but no there was just something about it that didn't flow right. What about? Molly was reminded of Mary's early suggestion of naming her child after the actor she was a fan of. Well it seemed that she would be taking her best friends suggestion just from a totally different actor and a character he was playing instead.

"Loki Sherrinford John Hooper" Molly told the doctor with the utmost assurance that she had never been more sure of anything else in her life except for maybe the one sentence that had started this whole scenario in the first place, 'what do you need?'

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is part 1 is done. I would like to take a moment to finally welcome to the World "Loki Sherrinford John Hopper." But don't worry my faithful readers our story does not end here. Part 2: A Look at the Life of Loki Hooper will begin shortly. <strong>**I will be writing different flashes of my character's life. Warning these flashes may be inconsistent in the order however but they will basically take place between Newborn Loki and when he's 19. Therefor t****his is part were you all my faithful readers come in. ****Just give me a word or even a phrase for something you might like to see me write about in my characters life?**


	22. Neonatal intensive-care unit (NICU)

**Well here it the first chapter to Part 2 of 3 of this fanfiction. Just a reassurance for all of my followers at their that I am in now way done with this story not by a long shot and that I am only getting started in introducing Loki Hooper to you all. Now that the pregnancy stages are out-of-the-way. We can get into the Meat of this story. The part in which I will be essentially allowing you to get to know my character from a newborn to an adult (22). The people whom make up his life and the situations they encounter with him or because of him. There will be tears, frustration, laughter, and every emotion that can be stuffed into our Sherlolly box, but I hope you will be patient and join me in this ongoing voyage as I present to you **

**Part 2 of Like Father Like Son: The Life of Young Loki Hooper**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sherlock only Loki Sherrinford John Hooper**

**Neonatal intensive-care unit or NICU: were all premature babies or those who need special care after being born have to stay. The more serious the problem the longer the stay for the newborn. **

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Neonatal intensive-care unit<strong> (NICU)**

To many wires that was the first thing Molly noticed as she looked through the glass window of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit of Bart's Hospital. It just wasn't possible, that so many wire could be hooked up to a thing so small. Yet there they were, along with the tiny breathing tube that was over Loki's little mouth helping him to breathe. This was because at 33 weeks he was too small, his lungs weren't completely formed, and he had to stay in the neonatal intensive-care unit for the moment lest he die.

For a few moments was all she had been able to hold him for, her little Loki before they rushed him off to the neonatal intensive-care unit and told her she wouldn't be able to take him home right away. That she would have to wait and while the chances were relatively high that he would survive at 33 weeks there was still a small chance that she could lose him.

* * *

><p>It was okay, was what all her friends kept telling her for the past three days after leaving the hospital. However, Molly didn't want to hear it. Because how did they really know and what if they were just telling her this because they were afraid of the investable? That the 33 weeks Loki had been in her womb were to short, and the lungs of her son not strong enough to allow him to eventually breath on his own after a few days or even longer in the ICU. To go through all of it, the excitement and the fear that came with finding out you were going to become a mother, only to lose that new life in the end. To have the nursery she had worked so hard on left empty, and her heart-broken after three days of worrying. Lastly, what about Sherlock, to have to tell him the news when he came back?<p>

Molly sat rocking back and forth on her couch her hands wrapped tightly around Paddington the Blue Bear and Basil the mouse two stuffed animals she feared her son would never get to use. A rosary was also clenched between her fingers as she silently prayed that her child would be alright for what wasn't the first time. When the kitchen phone suddenly started ringing loudly, snapping her mind back into the present.

Molly couldn't seem to get out of her chair fast enough of as she rushed over to the phone and spoke a frantic, "hello" into the receiver after seeing Saint Bart's: Children's Section listed on the caller idea. Mary who was sitting on the couch with her had followed Molly's foot steps to the phone and stood on hand to offer her support, for whatever news the doctor was about to deliver.

The doctor on the other end of the phone was glad that the news she would be delivering was good news to what she could tell was a worried mother on the other end of the line. "Miss Hooper, this is Doctor Sampson, everything's fine. That little boy of yours is a fighter he's going to make it. In fact he just started breathing on his own a couple hours ago, so we've got him off the machines and you can come in to take him home."

Molly said a quick, "thank you," set down the phone and with a quick explanation to Mary the two women were off to Saint Bart's to finally bring Loki Hooper home.

* * *

><p>Loki didn't like it the noise it was too loud and there was something about these voices he could hear that weren't right. The voices were harsh, not calm and sweet like the gentle sound that he had heard on making his entrance into the world. They didn't contain the soothing touch that he felt incase him, the warm gently lips that kissed his forehead and seemed to say it was alright, or the steady thump of a familiar beat against his tiny ears.<p>

Instead, all manners of strange things were handling, prodding, and poking him, and Loki decided he didn't like it one bit. He didn't care if they told him to stop, he was going to wail and scream his little lungs out until they brought back the thing with the soothing voice.

Because the soothing voice was warmth and comfort and Loki missed that. He missed the warmth and the comfort that had come before the bright lights, the harsh sounds, and the strange things that he couldn't make out. He missed the soothing voice and then suddenly it was their holding him, making him feel safe.

In that moment Loki and Molly both knew as they held each other close that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time<strong>


	23. Home

**Disclaimer I do not own Sherlock**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Home <strong>

"**The difference between a house and a home is like the difference between a man and a woman-it might be embarrassing to explain, but it would be very unusual to get them confused (Daniel Handler)."**

Home is where the people you care about reside. It was only right then that the people who mattered most should be there to welcome Molly and Loki home. As Molly opened the door to her apartment and switched on the lights, bits of confetti came tumbling down and a bright green banner with the world's welcome home Loki in gold, flashed before her eyes. John and Mrs. Hudson stood with Michael and her cat Toby ready to welcome the new addition to their lives home.

"Now we know you already had a baby shower, but I didn't get to bring my grandson my gift yet," Mrs. Hudson winked as she brought forth a small box tied with a green ribbon.

"Neither did I," John smiled as he handed Molly over his own gift for his godson.

Molly opened one box and then the other as Loki lay against her chest sleeping soundly. The trip home from the hospital and all the fusing and prodding of strange people before he was ready to leave the strange place that had provided little comfort to him before the thing with the sweet voice came to take him away, had worn him out. Now he just wanted to sleep and dream as he sucked on two of his left fingers, instead of a pacifier, because he at 1 week old he was too young for such a tool.

Molly opened the gift from John first to her surprise it was a camera and not a digital camera mind you. Instead it was one of those old fashion film camera were the picture developed automatically and came out of slot in the bottom once a picture was taken. Along with the camera were three boxes of colored film and two books.

The first book was covered in ducklings with the words Loki's Baby Book in green cursive. The image on the front was one that was very familiar to Molly's eyes and she smiled on seeing it. The picture in question had been taken in the hospital room at Saint Bart's. It showed a relieved Molly holding her newborn son just a few short minutes before they had taken him to NICU. Molly also noticed that a green book mark with a yellow duck on it was sticking out from the end and moving the front page apart she was overwhelmed with happiness. "Well now I know why you wanted that picture Mary." Molly looked at her friend whose cheeks were a deep red. Thumbing her fingers over the familiar image of her family, which had been taken a year before her mother's passing, back when all her family had still been alive.

"Well I baby's got to nowhere its family comes from, speaking of which you're going to love the next one Molly."

"Mary don't ruin the surprise?" John folded his hands trying to look pissed with his girlfriend, but failed terrible .

Oh what's to ruin John she's already opened the book now, so she knows what to expect sort off.

Molly wiped a dear from her eye as she turned the page her eyes going wide. "Where the heck did you get this John?" Molly asked turning the picture so the rest of her friends could see it and Michael to his credit was just as shocked as her.

That one was from me dear Mrs. Hudson smirked I was the Holmes boy's nanny after all. That just so happens to be the oldest picture I had of them, before I married my ex-husband and moved into Baker Street. I thought it would do you more good than sitting in an old box in my house after all a boy's got to no his father, even if it's through memories.

"Thank you," Molly replied taking a closer examination of the current picture she held before her. It contained two older people a man and a women, which Molly could only gather were Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, both of which were pictured standing up right. It was the boys however that were standing at her feet that caught her attention, Mycroft stood in the middle, followed by a smaller boy with dark brown curly stood and his hands wrapped around the neck of a frisky looking Irish Setter. However, it was the figure on Mycroft's left that caught her attention and confusion, "Mr. Hudson?" she asked.

"Yes dear" Mrs. Hudson noting the curious tone to Molly's voice.

"Who is this?" Molly pointed to the first boy situated next to a teenage Mycroft.

"That is Mycroft and William's older brother Sherrinford Holmes."

An explanation followed shortly of the eldest Holmes and how William and Sherrinford had been extremely close before the untimely and mysterious death of his big brother several years ago. The circumstances of which had never been solved.

Subsequently Molly flipped through the rest of the book which while it held a few more pictures was not completely full leaving plenty of room for more pictures to be added as Loki aged. The other book was olive green and was completely empty with her son's name written simply in gold cursive and the phrase, 'life is always full of special moments so take plenty of pictures to remember them by' Uncle John Watson.

Finished with John's gift Molly moved onto Mrs. Hudson to find a green and blue handmade blanket with the name Loki Hooper in gold thread along one of the corners.

There was much thanking afterwards on Molly's part before she said goodbye to her friends.

Toby for his part had watched his mistress through these events eyeing her as she rocked back and forth from his position on the couch were he lay draped over John's leg, one of the very few male person's in his mistress life that he didn't seem to mind. His golden eyes watched the mysteries bundle that Molly held in her hand, curiously. Trying to make sense of the situation, his mistress had left the house with her stomach building, was gone for two days and didn't tell him why. During which Mary came by to feed him and then several days later she came home without said bump and looked well sad. Finally, she went out two weeks later and came back with this thing in her arms. A strange thing which Toby had yet to get a closer look at, because his mistress had yet to put whatever it was she was holding down. Then there were his mistress friends giving out gifts and gushing over this bundle. 'Well what about me,' Toby meowed letting out his discontentment at being ignored.

"Toby" Molly's called gathering the cat's attention now that her friends were gone "there's someone I'd like you to meet? This is my son Loki Hooper." Bending down she allowed her tabby to get a good look at the bundle in her arms. A baby, a little infant that would be grabbing for the attention that should have been his, was in his mistress arms. Based on the eyes and little bit of hair Toby had a pretty good idea that it was his mistress and who the father was. Well Toby scampered of deciding this child could stay for now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be thinking of ways to make sure the strange man called Sherlock paid.

**3 Years old**

The car's trunk was full and Loki was strapped tight in his car seat his favorite stuffed animal Basil clutched in his hands. The wind that came in through the crack in the open car window ruffled threw his hair as they drove down highway 95. While outside the sun was begging to set as it painted the far off sky in shades of red and blue.

Sprawled between his legs sat a brown cat with his paws up against the window sill as they both simultaneously watched the other cars passing by. "Red Buick, Green Dodge," Loki spoke shouting out the cars color and corresponding manufacture based on the symbols displayed on several cars that drove past them ever so often, but which he was quickly get board of as he had been playing it for a half an hour to entertain himself. Without someone to play it with him it was starting to lose its appeal.

"Momma," Loki turned his head to the front of the car where Molly was driving.

"Yes. What is it Loki?" Molly sighed prepared for the age old question that every parent dreads on a long car trip. Are we there yet?'

"Why we leave and for how long will we be gone?" It was something the young Hooper had wondered as his mother had packed up his closes and told him they were leaving London.

"Permanently Loki, Dover, Delaware in America will be our new home for now. It's because of work Loki. This is a better job for me Loki, with an increased pay raise, more consistent hours, and a big apartment, with your own room. Wouldn't you like that Loki? "

"I guess. So you mean we never going back home, what about Uncle Johnny, Aunt Mary, Kallie and Jaxie?" Loki asked as he listed of the names of the Watson broad including their one year old fraternal twins.

"I don't know Loki. I don't know?" Molly turned the car off the Wilmington highway and into Bear just 45 more minutes to go girl she told herself, and then they'd be home.

The apartment building they arrived at was nice with a green yard in the front and a brick fixture to it including all utilities and the fact that it allowed pets had been the two things that she had been looking into purchasing an apartment. She had been lucky to find this particular apartment with a monthly rent of $1058 that fit in her two week budget of $5,000 and would allow her cat. Because Molly couldn't imagine leaving her furry friend behind like some pet owners were prone to do after all the years shared between them. No any apartment had to foremost fit the family cat.

The apartment itself Molly decided would need a little work before it became a home, for now it was just a bunch of unpacked boxes, bare beds and walls and sleeping bags sprawled out on the living room floor, until they began the unpacking everything.

Loki decided that while getting his own room wouldn't make up for moving away from his extended family, it felt good to have his own space for once.

**10 years old**

It was pretty much the same exact experience the second time around that Loki and his mother packed up the boxes from their old life and moved into his new stepfather's home. There would be a new school for him to attend the coming year and the process of making friends all over again. The only difference was that on this trip there would be no feline accompanying him, just a black urn necklace with the name Toby hanging from around his neck.

**18 years old**

"Mom, you can let go of me." Loki tried to wiggle out of the vice like grip that his mother held him in as they stood in the entrance to his dorm room. A gym bag with Maryland University in bold lettering swung over his shoulder and his suitcase in hand. Today was a momentous day in Loki's life, for it marked the first of what was to be many days away from home. The first day in which his life as Loki Hooper the pathologist son from Delaware ended at that of freshman Loki criminology and art major of Maryland University began. Today was the first day of the rest of his life if only his mother would stop hugging him.

**22 years old**

He was 22 years old and fresh out of college, with his bachelor's degree. Having been hired on as police officer by the Wilmington Police Department, after taking an internship with the force while in high school, before moving onto working as a part time cope and helping with patrol duty while still in college. However, despite his hard work some of the older and more experienced cops were of the opinion that Loki had managed to earn a spot at the department because of his stepfather's relationship to Warren Lestrade the current chief of police and because of who his father was.

With his intelligence and some of the similarities in appearance to a certain consulting detective from Baker Street, London it hadn't taken long for his coworkers to figure out who his father was. Jefferson Adders in particular was one such criminal investigator who relished in poking at Loki's relation to Sherlock Holmes when given the chance.

Still despite the misgivings that work could sometime provide him with. Delaware and the people in it were his home. For as Loki had learned over the years due to the many different place of which lived. From the tiny apartment in the city where he was born, London, France to his college dorm rooms of the last four years. It was the people and not the buildings that truly made the places where he lived his home. Today he stood on the steps of his new apartment, his roommate, best friend, and partner, Jack glancing back from his spot in the open doorway.

"Well are you coming in or what?" The younger man with a thick British accent asked holding the door open for his flat mate. Loki felt that he was home once more.

"Yay," he spoke walking up the last of the steps to his new life would begin and the starts of many adventures were to come. The first of which would arrive on his doorstep 3 months later bringing with it a wagging tail and carrying five bundles of fluff that start with the letter M.


	24. Colic, Chickenpox, & Colds

**Sorry for the late update but this winter break was an especially hectic one with me finishing up my associates degree and moving on toward my bachelors the process of which concerned passing an immensely frustrating math test which I had to spend a month recuperating from by watching murder mystery shows on my laptop. Now that school is up an running again I only have so much time to write. **

**However, I would like to take some time to clear up some confuse that reviewers have posted as to part two of this story starting from chapter 22. The following chapters are one shots that are designed to allow you to get to know Loki from the time he's a newborn until he's adult of 22. As such the time period tend to vary going back and forth between different point's in Loki's life with no clear direct order between chapters.**

**As to the matter of Sherlock and Mycroft and anyone else in the Holmes family finding out about Loki this will be explained at some point in the future. So please hold your horses. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sherlock (BBC) or the song All Through The Night by **Cyndi Lauper

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Colic, Chicken Pox, &amp; Colds<strong>

**Colic **

**6 weeks old**

It's the middle of the night when Molly shoots out of bed throwing her covers off her body were they drape the frame in wool and satin. A loud and steady wail resounds in her eardrums arousing her from her deep sleep, where her dreary eyes adjust to the all but pitch darkness of her bedroom. The only light is a faint glow coming from the nearby corner where a fox night light shines a bright orange against the green wall. The light cast its faint beam across a crib where her young son Loki is wide awake screaming into the darkened night.

Loki's throat feels sore from the sickness that has overtaken his little mouth. A sickness that even in screaming relief is not found.

Molly draws her slippers out from under the bed as she quietly strolls over to the crib. With gentle hands that only a mother can poses she picks Loki up blanket and all. Her hands gently cradle him to her chest as she tries to sooth him threw another night of restless sleep.

Loki only screams the louder as his mother holds him to his chest the rawness in his throat is all too much for him to take. The pain is intense and so he flares his arms, up and down, hoping for some relief from these bursts of screaming.

There is redness in Molly's eyes from the lack of sleep these past few days. She just wants to go back to sleep as is evident by the tiredness in her voice. A tiredness that mask the slight bit anger she has been feeling these past few days because of the stress caused by not getting enough sleep.

Flipping on the light to her bedroom and then the living room as Molly makes her way to the rocking chair. Taking a seat she rocked Loki back and forth in her arms her voice coming out clear as Molly began to sing, the lyrics to an old family lullaby, 'All through the night'.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
>All through the night<br>Guardian angels God will send thee,  
>All through the night<br>Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
>Hill and dale in slumber sleeping<br>I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
>All through the night."<p>

Loki let out a yawn as the soothing voice of his mother washed over him and he snuggled against her chest, before closing his eye to journey back into sleep.

It was later that morning when the first beams of the morning sun and Toby, found his mistress passed out with her head against the back of her rocking chair, while one arm held her sleeping son close to her chest.

With a quick push of the cat flap the tabby made his way out into the world leaving the rest of his family behind to enjoy their much needed nap.

**Chickenpox**

**2 years old**

It was a ludicrous idea to start with. Though whose idea it was in the first place was any bodies guess. Because at the present moment John and Mary were engaged in shouting match about whose fault the current situation was.

Molly was thinking about how she was going to keep her son from scratching, now that the dead was done as could be seen by the red splotches that covered her son Loki, and the two Watson twins, Jack and Kaylee.

All three of their kids now had the chickenpox and she was partially to blame.

Loki was the one who got them first she reminds herself from a kid, with several older siblings whose parents didn't believe in sick leaves unless it was a deadly disease, and because chickenpox rarely kills people there had been no cause for concern. Yet, it was defiantly on Molly's radar and so she takes a week or two of sick leave to care for her child.

As she prepared an oatmeal bath for Loki she was reminded that it was another incident with water that caused the current predicament that the three parents are facing with their kids. All because someone had the brilliant idea to stick Loki, Jack, and Kaylee in a plastic kiddy pool together just so they would get the virus over and done with at the same time.

Loki hates the bright red dots along his arms, legs, and everywhere else. His mommy says they're called chickenpocks and tells him not to scratch them. But that isn't what bother him no it's the constant he terror he now finds himself faced with of the feathered fowl.

It isn't until his mother tries handing him a bowl of chicken soup one morning that Molly notices this. He sits sneaking angry glances at it but refuses to touch the offending concoction of bird, veggies, and broth. Molly picks up the spoon trying to force him to take even one spoon full. "Come on Loki its chicken and potato soup, your favorite."

"No." Loki answers turning his head away from his mother as much as he can which is very limited because of the high chair he is strapped into.

"Alright Loki, what is your reason for not wanting to eat this soup?" Molly looks at her son ready for his explanation.

"Chicken gives me pocks," he scrunches his lips, "chicken bad. Me no like chicken."

Molly sighs as she tries to explain to her wayward son the merits of chickenpox not being caused by chickens.

It takes, about a month for Loki's chickenpox to clear up, but by then he's completely forgotten all about his once upon a time inversion to chicken's and all seems right in Molly Hooper's World once more. Until…

"Mom, can I stay home from school and aftercare tomorrow?"

"Why?" Molly looks at her eight year old son as he enters the back seat of the car, sits down in his booster seat, and straps himself in.

"One word," Loki answers as though it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Cooties."

**Colds**

18 years old

It has happened before in his life the stuff nose, accompanied by ragged coughing with the taste of phlegm in his mouth and this time like the first isn't any better. The only thing different is that this time around he's a college student, whose juggling 5 courses, most of which included class participation as part of the overall grade. Instead of sleeping in even more as he so desperately wished to do. Loki stuffed a box of Kleenex into his backpack, tucked a granola bar into the side pocket of his jacket alongside his cellphone to eat during class, as his first class was starting in 15 minutes, and then slings his book back over his shoulder as he trudges out into the cool morning air. A light snow fall pouring down as he pedals his way across campus to his first class to a find a sign posted outside the main door to the building. "All classes canceled due to inclement weather, have a nice day."

Sure enough the same onslaughts of emails reach Loki's tired eyes back in the warmth of his door room. Although he's grateful for the snow day he just wishes his professors has notified him last night instead of at 8:30am in the morning, because by the next morning his cold has turned into the flue.


End file.
